SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS
by yamid-man
Summary: Shaoran Kitomoco ha obtenido poderes mágicos y la posibilidad de usar las cartas Cleo creadas por su tátaratátara abuela Cleo Kitomoco. Junto a Kerosero, vivirán las más divertidas aventuras en compañía también de Tomono su mejor amiga, y Sakotra la rival
1. Shaoran y el libro Cleo

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**SHAORAN Y EL LIBRO CLEO**

Fujiteja: Hijo, me tengo que ir a la escuela a dar mis clases de ballet!

Shaoran: Sí papá, como quieras.

Tuya: Lobito, me tengo que ir a mi escuela a tirarle papeles al profesor!

Shaoran: Sí hermana --' .

Shaoran: Hola, me llamo Shaoran Kitomoco, sé que el apellido es un poco raro, pero qué le vamos a hacer, bueno, mi papá como ya lo saben, se llama Fujiteja Kitomoco, y mi hermana Tuya, claro que aunque el nombre verdadero es Nobota, pero se quedó Tuya por intentar seducir a un amigo, siempre le decía "Soy toda tuya", y como siempre le decía lo mismo, entonces ahora todo el mundo le dice éso como apodo.

Después Shaoran escucha que una escoba se cae al piso varias veces en el sótano, entonces coje una tapa de una olla pensando que era un ladrón que se tropezaba cada vez con la escoba, apenas abre la puerta, la escoba deja de caer, y todo parece normal. Después, él no se queda con los brazos cruzados y decide ir a investigar, todos los libros de la biblioteca eran azules (al papá le gustaba forrar todos los libros de ése mismo color, porque dice que el azul es fuerza y que protege los libros de cualquier catástrofe --' ), pero ve que uno es de color café con amarillo y lo toma, el libro dice "The Cleo" y entonces:

Shaoran: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué éste libro lleva el nombre de mi tatara-tatara-abuela? Bueno voy a abrirlo, qué veo, ¿cartas con figuritas extrañas, y ésta dice "The Windy".

Entonces descubre unas instrucciones detrás de la portada del libro que dicen: "Éstas cartas pertenecen a Cleo Kitomoco, no hacer copias ilegales, 1820 - derechos reservados , si quieres utilizar una de éstas cartas, aunque están en inglés, para liberarlas le puedes traducir el nombre a español, sólo están en inglés porque son las reglas chinas."

Shaoran: Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa, ¡¡El Viento, ups qué pasó, creo que sólo debo decirlo sin "El", pero yo qué culpa, ahí está así, bueno, ¡¡Viento!.

Y entonces el libro brilla y todas las cartas salen volando y se crea un agujero en el techo.

Shaoran: Hay, qué voy a hacer, ahora hay un agujero en el techo, tengo que taparlo rápido.

Luego coje un martillo y varias tablas y tapa el techo.

Shaoran: Uff, porfín, ahora qué?

De pronto un osito sale volando de la portada del libro y le dice:

Kerosero: Hola me llamo Kerosero, pero como además de grosero soy amable, me puedes llamar "Krosero".

Entonces mira hacia el libro y:

Kerosero: Maldita sea, qué hiciste niño estúpido?

Shaoran: Oye, primero que todo, bajándole al tonito si, segundo, no soy estúpido, y tercero, yo no hice nada, y por casualidad, tú eras el que dejaba caer la escoba?

Kerosero: No, yo no era, y discúlpame, es que soy un poco nervioso, mira, yo soy el guardián que proteje las cartas y he estado dormido durante siglos, y ahora tú dejas escapar las cartas?

Shaoran: Está bien, pero mira, yo no tuve la culpa, tú la tuviste por quedarte dormido en vez de cuidar las cartas!

Resulta que lo que hacía caer la escoba era un leve temblor, pero ellos nunca lo supieron. Luego ellos suben al cuarto de Shaoran y:

Kerosero: Bueno, si tú leíste la palabra "Viento", y lograste liberar la carta, entonces tienes poderes ultrasociales, ups , digo, especiales, y ahora tú me tendrás que ayudar a capturar todas las Cartas Cleo y regresarlas a su lugar.

Entonces Kerosero toma una pequeña llave y:

Kerosero: "Llave que guardas el poder de la sociedad, digo, de la oscuridad, perdón, de la tatara-tatara-abuela, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kerosero, quien es el guardián de éste libro sin sentido, ¡¡LIBÉRATE!", Shaoran, trata de cojer el báculo!

Shaoran: Y por qué he de cojer un báculo, no podría ser una espada o algo así, éso es para niñas!

Kerosero: Mira niño, o cojes el báculo, o te vuelvo...

Shaoran: Está bien, está bien (cielos, no sé por qué tengo que obedecer a un peluche volador y parlanchín).

Luego los dos salen a capturar la primera carta a las 11 de la noche.

Shaoran: Krosero, tengo sueño, me puedo ir a dormir?

Kerosero: Pero Shaoran, acabamos de salir y ya tienes sueño?

Shaoran: Y es que acaso a ti no te da sueño, no claro que no, ya dormiste durante más de 200 años y ya no creo que tengas sueño.

De pronto un ave gigantesca se les viene encima y los dos salen corriendo.

Kerosero: Rápido, utiliza la carta viento para detener al ave, ésa es la carta vuelo!

Shaoran: Ya sé, si no soy bobo, bueno, "Detén a ésta ave gigantesca, ¡¡Viento!", listo, "Regresa a la forma horrible que mereces, Carta Cleo!"

Kerosero: Muy bien, no pareces ser estúpido después de todo.

Entonces "Viento" detiene el ave y Kerosero cae al suelo y se queda dormido.

Shaoran: Diablos, pensé que a éste peluche no le daría sueño otra vez, Krosero, Krosero, estás bien?

Kerosero: Qué, por qué, dónde estoy?

Shaoran: Me parece que tienes anemia, mejor te daré algo de comer, no haz comido durante más de 200 años.

Entonces Shaoran le dá leche y galletas a Kerosero y luego se van a dormir.


	2. Los amigos de Shaoran

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**LOS AMIGOS DE SHAORAN**

Shaoran: Hola Tomono!

Tomono: Hola Shaoran!

Shaoran: Ella es mi mejor amiga Tomono Daideja, y estudia conmigo (aunque a veces me saca la chispa).

Tomono: Mira Shaoran, anoche grabé un video muy curioso.

Entonces Tomono le muestra el video a Shaoran en donde él está volando junto a Kerosero

Shaoran: Ayyyyyy, Tomono qué es ése video?

Tomono observa cuidadosamente el video y a Shaoran y está segura de que es él. De repente Kerosero sale de la mochila de Shaoran

Tomono: Shaoran, qué es esa cosa tan extraña?

Y Shaoran le cuenta toda la historia a Tomono.

Tomono: Shaoran, con lo estúpido que eres, no te creeré ni una sola palabra hasta que me lo demuestres!

Y Kerosero se ríe. Shaoran saca la llave y:

Shaoran: Llave que guardas el poder de mi tatara-tatara-abuela, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran, quien aceptó ésta misión obligado por Krosero, ¡¡LIBÉRATE!

Tomono: Jajajajaja, un báculo, jajajaja, pareces niña!

Shaoran: Es que éste demencial peluche no tenía otra cosa que darme --' . Pero entonces necesito una carta!

Kerosero: ¿Como ésta?

Shaoran: Uyyyy, ése peluche demencial trajo una, bueno, "Demuestra a mi querida amiga Tomono tus poderes, ¡¡Viento!"

Tomono: Ahora sí, entonces eres un "Card Captor"?

Shaoran: Sí, gracias a éste peluche sin cerebro!

Al otro día...

Shaoran: Qué pasó aquí? por qué todos los escritorios están amontonados? no fue culpa tuya Krosero?

Kerosero: No, yo nunca haría una ridiculez como ésa!

Shaoran: jmmm! sí, cómo no!

Kerosero: Mmmmm, creo que ésto es obra de una carta, ellas son las únicas capaces de hacer éste tipo de ridiculeces.

Shaoran: Arrffff, por qué mi tatara-tatara-abuela nunca pensó, hacía todo a la carrera!

Kerosero: Y tú cómo la conoces?

Shaoran: Mi papá me lo contó.

Kerosero: Bueno no nos queda más de otra que investigar, pero es mejor que vengamos ésta noche para que nadie se dé cuenta y de sapo se lo vaya a contar a los demás.

Shaoran: Por fín pensaste!

La noche llega y ellos también llegan a la escuela.

Tomono: Hola amigos, mira Shaoran, traje unos atuendos para que los pruebes.

Shaoran: oO qué, yo nunca me pondré éso, menos mal son para niño, pero no me los pondré!

Tomono: Ay Shaoran, mira que te ves más guapo!

Pero Shaoran se sigue negando y Kerosero recoge una piedrita del suelo y le pega en la cabeza a Shaoran para que se desmayara. Luego entre los dos deciden ponerle un traje a Shaoran aunque les diera mucha pena, pero, qué podían hacer?. Cuando Shaoran despierta:

Shaoran: Aaaayyyyy, qué me pasó, mmmm, pero no me veo tan mal, después de todo mi amiga tenía razón, bien, pelearé contra ésa carta, bueno, "Viento", oh no, hay muchas sombras aquí.

Tomono: Prenderé las luces para que puedas luchar mejor!

Shaoran: Arrffff, ahora qué barbaridad irá a hacer mi amiga?

Entonces las sombras desaparecen.

Shaoran: Si ves, traviesa, ahora no podré pelear, por eso es que no me gusta ir contigo a ninguna parte!

De pronto una sombra gigantesca aparece.

Shaoran: Oh no, bueno, pelearé, Vuelo!.

Entonces mientras Shaoran vuela, la carta viento se le cae al piso.

Shaoran: Arrffff, ahora no tengo con qué defenderme, Krosero, ayúdame!.

Resulta que Krosero se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Shaoran: Uyyy, otra vez se quedó dormido, duerme más que un muerto!. Bueno, no me queda de otra, me quitaré un zapato y se lo lanzaré a esa sombra, toma! - pummmm - bien, oh no, la sombra comienza a desaparecer, "Regresa a la forma horrible que mereces, Carta Cleo!"

Después del golpe a la carta con el zapato, la carta queda débil y Shaoran la atrapa antes que desaparezca. Luego baja de inmediato a recoger la carta "Viento" y su zapato. Y al otro día:

Tomono: Mira Shaoran, grabé los momentos de acción!

Shaoran: Pero Tomono, mira qué mala calidad de video, además me veo muy gordo!

Tomono: Qué pena, le pediré a mamá una cámara nueva y ya sumarán 120 cámaras de vídeo botadas a la basura.

Y así, Shaoran ya tiene en su poder 3 Cartas Cleo (y Kerosero sigue durmiendo).


	3. La primera cita de Shaoran

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**LA PRIMERA CITA DE SHAORAN**

Shaoran: Hola amigos!

Riko: Hola Shaoran!

Tomono: Hola!

Chi-aro: Buenos días!

Yamoisako: Hola, sabías que el saludo es una de las maneras más tradicionales en varios...

Chi-aro: Otra vez con tus estupideces! --'

Noeko: Muy buenos días!

Shaoran está disfrutando con sus amigos unos deliciosos helados, pero mientras disfrutaban el espectáculo de pingüinos, algo extraño sucede.

Shaoran: Eh? siento la presencia de una Carta Cleo!

Chi-aro: Qué dices?

Shaoran: No, nada ' , que creo que debe ser mucha la experiencia que debieron haber tenido ellos para hacer ése tipo de espectáculos tan buenos!

Chi-aro: Ah!

De pronto un remolino ataca a un pingüino y a su instructora.

Shaoran: Arrffff, pingüinos, siempre la embarran! Que qué? Mi hermana está trabajando ahí?

Entonces Shaoran corre hacia la hermana y le pregunta:

Shaoran: Hermana, tú qué haces aquí?

Tuya: Es que mi papá me dijo que empezara a trabajar porque están a punto de despedirlo del colegio.

Shaoran: Qué? Ay no!

Tuya: Qué pasa?

Shaoran: Bueno rápido, ve a rescatar a ése pingüino antes que nos metan una demanda por dejarlo morir, y también a la instructora!

Tuya: Al infinito y más allá !

Entonces todos quedaron así: ··' , luego Tuya rescata al pingüino y a la instructora, y todos vivieron felices para siempre .

Después en la casa...

Shaoran: Bueno, tengo: "Vuelo", "Viento" y "Sombra", tres cartas bajo mi esclavitud, digo, bajo mi poder.

Kerosero: Shaoran, no crees que hay algo extraño en todo ésto?

Shaoran: Ay! pues claro que sí, lo que sucedió hoy no fue un espectáculo de magia hecho por ellos mismos!

Kerosero: Shaoran te digo una cosa, creo que la carta que atacó a ése pingüino y a su instructora fue la carta tornado!

Shaoran: Ayyy! no seas bobo! yo creo saber qué carta fue!

Kerosero: La carta aro?

Shaoran: No, la carta agua!

Kerosero: Ay sí, muy bien!

Shaoran: --' , sin mi ayuda nunca hubieras podido adivinar qué carta fue!

Kerosero: Lo siento!

Al otro día Shaoran se encuentra con la mejor amiga de Tuya, la llamada Yakita, y la invita al acuario, ya que está muy enamorado de ella. Mientras miran el espectáculo, el acuario se rompe y se inunda la cafetería.

Shaoran: Oh no, corran!. Ésto es obra de la carta agua, así como mi tatara-tatara-abuela, nunca pensó, las cartas tampoco, así es la vida, ya sé qué tengo que hacer, meteré la carta a un congelador de carnes, no, más grande, bueno, éso haré.

Entonces le cuenta el plan a Tomono y a Kerosero.

Tomono: Está bien, pero si me llega a pasar algo, vas a ver!

Kerosero: Y a mi también!

Shaoran: No sean bobos, yo haré todo el trabajo (cielos, ahora nadie piensa!).

Entonces esa noche los tres llegan al acuario, Tomono buscando el congelador se pierde.

Shaoran: Tomono, dónde estás, arrffff, ahora ella es la que menos piensa.

Conciencia de Shaoran: Shaoran, si sigues insultando a todos, entonces se alejarán de tí!

Shaoran: Quién es? otro que no piensa y que se echó pintura invisible? jajajajaja!

Conciencia de Shaoran: No, soy tu conciencia!

Shaoran: Está bien, trataré de estar más relajado, bueno, voy a buscar a Tomono.

Entonces la encuentra y se van los dos a buscar el congelador hasta que también lo encuentran.

Kerosero: Vaya, ya era hora de que vinieran!

Shaoran: Tu eres el más perezoso de todos!

De pronto Kerosero se queda dormido.

Tomono: Shaoran, siempre hace eso?

Shaoran: Sí, y no sé por qué, bueno, Tomono, regresa al congelador y espérame allí si?

Tomono: Está bien, pero me tendrás que pagar por ayudarte!

Shaoran: Ay, no se por qué le digo mi amiga!

Entonces la carta agua aparece y Shaoran sale volando en su báculo y la carta lo persigue, pero de pronto Shaoran se estrella contra la pared, y Kerosero por fín se despierta y lo ayuda, ahora el osito es el que va adelante de la carta para llevarla hasta el congelador.

Kerosero: Listo, cierra la puerta rápido Tomono!

Tomono: Sí, pero no me gustaron para nada los colmillos de ésa carta!

Un rato después...

Kerosero: Shaoran, despierta!

Shaoran: Qué? Qué pasó? Me duele la cabeza!

Kerosero: Por no pensar te estrellaste contra una pared, bueno, vamos rápido a sellar la carta, creo que ya está congelada!

Entonces salen corriendo hacia el congelador y Shaoran se vuelve a estrellar contra la pared, pero éste golpe fue menos grave, y se recupera, entonces:

Tomono: Listo, ya abrí la puerta, ahora sella la carta!

Shaoran: Regresa a la forma horrible que mereces, Carta Cleo!

Y agua se convierte en carta.

Shaoran: Listo, Tomono, cuánto te debo?

Tomono: Eh, $50 dólares.

Shaoran: Qué, estás loca?

Tomono: O lo tomas o lo dejas, y jamás volveré a ayudarte en alguna catástrofe, además ya he gastado mucho dinero en trajes, cinta, y cámaras de video por sólo grabarte a tí!

Shaoran: Está bien toma $10, $20, $30 $40 y $50, listo?

Tomono: Bien, pero la próxima vez te aumento!

Shaoran: Ay, que alguien me ayude!

Ahora Shaoran tiene 4 cartas, va avanzando muy bien!


	4. Un domingo muy agitado

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**UN DOMINGO MUY AGITADO**

Shaoran y Kerosero estaban en la casa y de pronto sonó el teléfono:

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

Shaoran: Si, hola Tomono!

Tomono: Al fín vas a ir de paseo conmigo?

Shaoran: No puedo, es que estoy muy ocupado el día de hoy, lo siento

Tomono: Bueno, adiós!

Kerosero: Shaoran, ya estoy cansado de ayudarte me...me..jor..vo...y...a...dor...

Y Kerosero se queda dormido!

Shaoran: Arrffff, otra vez se quedó dormido, qué será lo que le pasa, Krosero, Krosero, bah, no despierta, por qué será que cada día se duerme, bueno, al fín no me importa lo que le pase a ése peluche, él tiene poderes mágicos, el puede recuperarse!

Entonces el papá le grita desde afuera:

Fujiteja: Hijo, se me quedaron unos papeles importantísimos encima de la mesa de la entrada, ahí están escritos los pasos del baile "El lago de los Cisnes", por favor, me los traes hasta acá?

Shaoran: Sí papá, ya voy.

Entonces Shaoran le lleva ésos papeles hasta la parada de autobuses donde está su papá y regresa a la casa. Luego escucha unos ruidos extraños.

Shaoran: Qué es lo que suena, ay no, ojalá no se haya devuelto el tiempo, oh no, la puerta se está moviendo, qué son ésas ramas?

DINDON!

Entonces Shaoran abre la puerta y:

Shaoran: Tomono, qué haces aquí?

Tomono: Ay, es que no aguanté el venir a verte y acompañarte, sentía curiosidad de saber qué pasaba!

Shaoran: Acuérdate que la curiosidad mató al gato, bueno, sigue!

Tomono: Shaoran, qué son ésos ruidos tan exraños?

Shaoran: No sé, ven a mirar.

Tomono: Aaaayyyyyy!

Y Tomono sale corriendo para su casa!

Shaoran: Ja, valiente acompañante!. Uyyy, ya se rompió la puerta, me parece que es una carta, y es mejor que la selle ahora mismo, "Regresa a la forma horrible que mereces, Carta Cleo!", ups, no funciona, creo que tendré que treparme por las ramas y tratar de llegar hasta el sótano para ver qué es lo que pasa, ayy, me estoy ahogando, ésta carta que no piensa y está creciendo más!

Entonces después de varios minutos de lucha, logra llegar hasta el sótano y:

Shaoran: Qué veo? dos cartas? me parece que son...

Entonces Kerosero también llega y...

Kerosero: Son la carta naturaleza y la carta tormenta!

Shaoran: Vaya, vas de mal en peor, parece que cada vez que duermes, se te atrofia más el cerebro, mira, son la carta "bosque" y la carta "lluvia", parece que no fueras el guardián de las cartas, bueno, déjame analizar, entonces, la lluvia está regando las raices de "bosque" y está haciendo que crezca, ay no, por eso es que digo que las cartas no piensan, hacen todo al revés!.

Kerosero: Utiliza la carta agua, lento!

Shaoran: Mira quién lo dice, bueno, "Inmoviliza a 'lluvia' para poder atraparla, Agua!"

Entonces cuando la carta lluvia queda inmovilizada...

Shaoran: "Regresa a la forma horrible que mereces, Carta Cleo!", Uff, por fín, pero no soporto más, "bosque", te podrías sellar tú sola, es que no puedo levantar más ése báculo, es muy pesado!

Entonces la carta "bosque" obedece a Shaoran y él le dá el báculo a ella, luego "bosque" se lo pone en el ombligo.

Shaoran: No seas boba, en el ombligo no, en la cabeza, diablos, creo que ésas cartas jamás reaccionarán!

Entonces "bosque" se pone el báculo en la cabeza, y regresa a ser carta.

Kerosero: Bueno, Shaoran, es mejor que como dices que no sabemos pensar, entonces escribe tu nombre en las cartas para que no obedezcan a otra persona sino a tí solamente!

Entonces Shaoran hace lo que Kerosero le dice. Ahora Shaoran ha matado "dos pájaros de un solo tiro", y por el momento tiene 6 cartas. Muy bien!


	5. Shaoran, un panda y una hermosa tienda

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**SHAORAN, UN PANDA Y UNA HERMOSA TIENDA**

Todos estaban en el salón estudiando y...

Tomono: Shaoran, que te parece si vamos a ésa nueva tienda que pusieron en el lugar donde estaba el basurero, mira, aquí te regalo una máscara para que no respires el olor tan fuerte que hay allá, hay muchos peluches muy bonitos!

Shaoran: Qué bien, los peluches me encantan, y gracias por la máscara!

Entonces habían salido de la escuela para ir a la tienda.

Tomono: Mira el camino es por acá, no queda muy lejos.

Minutos después se pierden.

Shaoran: Si ves Tomono, ahora por tu culpa nos perdimos, tienes la cabeza en otro lugar!. Tengo una idea, "Vuelo", Tomono súbete en el báculo.

Tomono: Es que me da miedo de que me fuera a caer!

Shaoran: No te preocupes yo te protegeré, mira, allá está la tienda, bajemos.

Entonces llegan a la tienda y cuando entraban, Tomono da un paso fatal, se tropieza y cae al suelo.

Shaoran: Ay, está igual que todos, Tomono, estás bien?

Tomono: A..a..ayy, sí estoy bien no te preocupes!

Shaoran: Señora, por qué todo está en desorden?

Mako: Hola niños, mi nombre es Mako Tsunimemeto, y soy la dueña de ésta tienda.

Tomono: Mira Shaoran, son nuestras amigas Riko, Chi-aro y Neoko.

Shaoran: Uy, menos mal, tenía pensado ayudarle a Mako.

Entonces cuando las tres niñas entran a la tienda, les pasa lo mismo que a Tomono.

Mako: Ay, ya sé por qué todos los que entran se caen, hay un pedazo de tallo metido entre la puerta!

Luego Shaoran quita el tallo.

Shaoran: Listo, ahora que llegaron nuestras amigas, le ayudaremos a arreglar todo a la señorita Mako.

Todos: Sí!

Cuando terminaron de organizar...

Chi-aro: Señorita Mako...

Mako: Sí?

Chi-aro: Me puedo robar, digo, puedo comprarle éste osito panda?

Mako: Claro, cuesta $34 dólares.

Y Chi-aro se desmaya. Después le paga, todos se van, y Chi-aro se queda con el osito panda. Un rato después...

Chi-aro: Eh? dónde está mi panda? Hermano, tú no habrás cogido ése oso panda para hacer experimentos cierto?

Yamoizako: No, y sabías que, los osos panda son los animales más...

Chi-aro: Ya basta, ay! quién cogió mi oso panda, uaaaaaaaaa!

Shaoran: Oye Krosero!

Kerosero: Qué pasa?

Shaoran: Es que lo que pasa fue que hoy en la tienda a donde estuvimos, sentí una presencia muy extraña.

Kerosero ya se había quedado dormido.

Shaoran: Si te sigues durmiendo, no voy a volver a contar contigo.

Y Kerosero sigue durmiendo.

Shaoran: Bah, voy a analizar la situación yo sólo, bueno, hay posibilidades de que sea una Carta Cleo, o, será que, Chi-aro nos está jugando una broma, no, no creo, ella es muy decente. Mejor voy a llamar a Tomono para que me acompañe ésta noche a investigar (ojalá no vuelva a escapar asustada).

En la casa de Tomono...

RIIIIINNNNNN!

Tomono: Hola? Qué tal Shaoran?

Shaoran: Es que quiero que me acompañes ésta noche a la tienda de la señorita Mako a investigar una cosa.

Tomono: Está bien, pero si me consigues un seguro de vida por si me pasa algo!

Shaoran: --' , ok.

Ésa noche...

Tomono: Buenas noches señorita Mako!

Mako: Buenas noches, pero, qué hacen a éstas horas por aquí, no será que el pequeño Shaoran es un "Card Captor" que viene a investigar si aquí hay una Carta Cleo y que tú eres quien lo acompaña, sí?

Tomono queda sorprendida y...

Tomono: Nó, yo vengo sola ' !

Y murmurando...

Tomono: Shaoran, rápido!

Shaoran: Sí!

Entonces Shaoran descubre que el panda de Chi-aro se encontraba en la tienda!. Luego del panda sale como una clase de muñeco color rosa y escapa de las manos de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Tal vez mis manos sean resbalosas, pero no te dejaré escapar, jajajajaja!

Y con una risa maligna, Shaoran persigue a la carta hasta el parque y...

Shaoran: "Bosque", oh no se escapó otra vez, las cartas además de no pensar, son muy asustadizas, así es la vida!

El muñeco se apoderó de otro peluche y se hizo gigantesco, entonces cuando iba a aplastar a Shaoran con sus pies, cae inconsciente por una ridícula caída luego...

Shaoran: Ja, te lo dije, nadie escapa de mí, y menos si no piensa, jajajajaja, "Regresa a la forma horrible que mereces, Carta Cleo!"

Inmediatamente Kerosero llega...

Kerosero: Hola Shaoran me perdí de algo?

Shaoran: Llegas tarde oso sin cerebro, por quedarte dormido no ayudaste en nada!

Tomono: Bueno, ya me despedí de la señorita Mako, vámonos ya!

Shaoran: Sí!

Kerosero: Yo también me voy a mi casa.

Shaoran: A sí? no será a mi casa?

Kerosero: Ups!

Y todos se ríen. Por fín Shaoran ha logrado capturar otra carta, ya lleva 7, lo está haciendo muy bien!


	6. Recuerdos de Shaoran y su mamá

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**RECUERDOS DE SHAORAN Y SU MAMÁ**

Neoko había salido muy tarde de estudiar y decidió coger por el camino del bosque para llegar mas rápido a su casa, pero de pronto...

Neoko: Ayyyy, qué es ésa luz tan extraña, uy, qué miedo, pero luz, cuídate, IIIIIIAAAA, sé mucho de karate, así que vete abriendo boba!

Luego la luz se espantó.

Neoko: Yeah, me sirvieron bastante las clases de karate que dan en la escuela!.

Al otro día...

Neoko: Amigos, los invito al bosque que hay un espectáculo de animales, y además, es muy barato!

Shaoran: Listo, "vamos todos a jugar, donde hay gran felicidad...", bueno, sabrán qué canción es ésa cierto?

Tomono: No

Riko: Yo? no la he escuchado!

Chi-aro: Me parece que es... "Te atrapo me atrapas"?

Shaoran: Ésa canción de Sakura Card Captors, no, es la canción de Plaza Sésamo! (y pensándolo bien, a mí me está pasando lo mismo que a ella, me podría poner "Shaoran Card Captors"!)

Autor: Hola, qué pena interrumpir, bueno, mira Shaoran, por si no sabes, hace rato que yo puse ese nombre, así que no violes los derechos de autor!

Shaoran: Me leíste la mente, bueno, lo siento, ya lo tenías desde antes .

Neoko: Me van a acompañar?

Todos: Sí!

Ésa noche...

Neoko: Miren, la luz!

Tomono: Luz, yo sólo veo un panecillo gigante, y me lo voy a comer!.

Entonces cuando Tomono trata de morder el pan, éste desaparece haciendo que Tomono caiga al suelo.

Tomono: Bah, mi cabeza piensa en cosas sin sentido, me voy a mandar a hacer una cirugía!

Shaoran: Mamá, eres tú, qué, ya son las 9 de la noche, me tengo que ir, adiós mamá!

En la casa cuando cenaban...

Shaoran: Ay mamá, tú si que eras bonita, y con ése nombre, Noashco, te hacía aún más impactante!

Fujiteja: Tu mamá siempre fue una buena levantadora de pesas.

Shaoran: Levantadora de pesas, ay, aquí todo es al revés, qué decepcionado estoy!

Tuya: Sí, levantadora de pesas, y ganó 12 trofeos, murió porque cuando tú naciste eras muy gordo, y entonces, la barriga de ella quedó con problemas, luego le dio cáncer en el estómago y murió cuando tenías 3 años.

Shaoran: Murió por mi culpa, uuaaaaa!

Rato después...

Kerosero: Shaoran, qué es lo que dices de unas visiones extrañas en el bosque que está detrás de la escuela?

Shaoran: Que lo que pasa es que cada uno ve una cosa diferente, por ejemplo, Tomono vio un panecillo gigante, Neoko ve una luz extraña, yo veo a mi mamá, y los otros, no me acuerdo qué es lo que ven.

Kerosero: Está bien, trataré de ayudarte en...lo..lo...que...pu..e...

Y de pronto se queda dormido como siempre.

Shaoran: Tatara-tatara-abuela, cómo pudiste crear un peluche tan flojo, Krosero, Krosero!

Kerosero: ZzZzZzZz...

Shaoran: No haces más que comer y dormir, perezoso!

Después Shaoran llama a Tomono para que lo acompañe y ésta acepta. Ésa noche...

Shaoran: Miren ésa luz, es hermosa!

Tomono: Ay, voy a grabarla, qué? ay no, mi cámara no tiene cinta, uaaaa!

Y Shaoran cae de espalda con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Shaoran: Mira Tomonito, piensa un poquito si, si hubieses grabado ése video no hubieras visto la luz en él!

Tomono: Qué pena ', ah, y... Krosero?

Shaoran: Ya sabrás qué pasó.

Tomono: Pues mira, como dijo una amiga mía, dale vitaminas!

Shaoran: Ja, qué no le he dado, vitaminas, arto café, tinto, y muchísimas cosas más.

Luego Shaoran se acerca más a la luz y antes de que ésa luz se convirtiera en la mamá de Shaoran...

Kerosero: Hola a todoooooosssss, ay! - pum!

Kerosero había llegado de repente pero iba tan rápido que se estrelló contra un árbol.

Shaoran: Ja, tan bobo como siempre!

Shaoran se acerca más y más, la luz se convierte en su mamá y cae...

Shaoran: Mami, Mamiiiiiiiii!

Pero de repente llega Yakita y lo atrapa en sus brazos.

Yakita: Uy, pesa más que seis elefantes juntos!

Rato después...

Shaoran: Mmmmmm, dónde estoy,aaayyyy, Yakita////

Yakita: Hola mi querido Shaoran, cómo te encuentras, espero que bien.

Shaoran: Eh, eeehhh, sí, jeje...

Yakita: Ay qué bueno (lo que me pregunto es que cómo fue que su propia mamá dejó que su hijo corriera peligro).

Shaoran: Yakita, te pude leer la mente, cómo rayos fue que adivinaste que yo ví a mi mamá, responde!

Yakita: Eeehhh, jeje, es que yo puedo ver fantasmas!

Shaoran: Ahh (obvio que yo no le creo, ya que éso no fue un fantasma sino una Carta Cleo, jmmmm, hay algo oculto detrás de ella!), bueno, gracias Yakita por haberme salvado la vida!

Yakita: Para servirte, adiós!

Shaoran: Que te vaya bien, ay autor, una queja!

Autor: Y ahora qué?

Shaoran: No hagas más larga ésta historia sólo saludándonos y despidiéndonos!

Autor: Ok, está bien.

La siguiente noche los tres vuelven al bosque y Shaoran vuelve a ver a su mamá.

Shaoran: Mami, esta vez me voy a acercar a ti, pero por favor, NO ME DEJES CAER, ay no, mamaaaaaaaaa, eh, espera, lo que pensó Yakita es cierto, mi mamá nunca me dejaría correr peligro, VUELO, ahora sí, regresa a la forma horrible que mereces Carta Cleo, uff, por fín capturé a Ilusión!

Tomono: Muy bien Shaoran, eres mi héroe!

Shaoran: oO? luego te salvé de algo?

Tomono: Ehh..., perdón es que por la emoción te dije eso, ji ji////'

Kerosero: Felicitaciones!

Shaoran: Por algo me llaman el niño caliente!

Tomono y Kerosero: oO qué?

Shaoran: Ehh... je je, me equivoqué, el niño valiente, sí, eso!

El día domingo fue el cumpleaños de la mamá de Shaoran (Noashco) y entusiasmado le dejó un regalo al lado de la foto de más de 30 años de ella, uff, imagínense, si en esa foto ya era adolescente, entonces cómo estaría cuando ella murió? Je je! (Viejísima ¬¬ ' )


	7. El primer desafío de Shaoran como ladrón

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**EL PRIMER DESAFÍO DE SHAORAN COMO LADRÓN**

Aquella noche Shaoran practicaba dibujando a Kerosero (imagínense cómo le quedó cuando lo terminó, HORRIBLE!), pues al día siguiente irían al Museo de Descartes para dibujar una de las cosas más descartadas que hayan allí.

Al otro día...

Shaoran: Tomono, quedémonos aquí mientras los otros están en el jardín!

Tomono: Está bien, pero... Krosero?

Shaoran: Imagínate que se durmió de nuevo, pero menos mal ahora duerme menos, ántes dormía 15 horas diarias y ahora duerme 14 y media! no te parece genial?

Tomono: Ehhh... este... sí, jeje! ' (no pues, se va a acabar el mundo, media hora menos no es nada, qué tonto es! --' )

De repente...

Yo-no: IIIIIAAAAAAA, toma esto! y esto!

Shaoran: Detente! detente, oye niño por qué rayas ese cuadro? (cielos, otro que no piensa!)

Yo-no: Lo que pasa es que ese cuadro es pirata, lo dañaron, no lo hizo mi papá!

Tomono: Y es que...

Shaoran: Tomono, no te metas carajo, éste es un asunto entre el niño y yo!

Tomono: Ayshhhhh!

Shaoran: Niño, y es que acaso tu padre era pintor?

Yo-no: Sí, y muy famoso, le gustaba pintar mujeres desnudas.

Shaoran: Qué? ··' y... cuál era su nombre?

Yo-no: Su nombre era Tenga-i Tachemija.

Tomono: Y... cuál...

Shaoran: gggrrrrr! VUELO! llévate a Tomono lejos de aquí!

Tomono: Noooooo!

Shaoran: En qué ibamos?

Yo-no: En que cuál era el nombre de mi papá.

Shaoran: Ah, sí! (por fín pensó!), entonces, cuál es tu nombre?

Yo-no: Mi nombre es Yonotomo Tachemija, pero todos me dicen "Yo-no".

Shaoran: Ok Yo-no.

Yo-no: Me voy a acercar de nuevo al cuadro.

En el momento en que Yo-no se acerca al cuadro, la mujer de ropa azul que estaba pintada en el cuadro mueve su mano pidiendo silencio y entonces todo queda en silencio.

Shaoran: (qué? si Yo-no dijo que su papá pintaba mujeres desnudas entonces por qué ésta tiene ropa azul, debe ser que el niño tiene problemas mentales, pobrecito!)

Yo-no: Te pude leer la mente, yo no tengo problemas mentales bobo!

Shaoran: Qué, yo no dije eso! (por qué ahora todos me pueden leer la mente?)

Yo-no: Ya te oí!

Shaoran: Uuuuaaaaa!

En la casa de Shaoran...

Shaoran: Oigan, les voy a contar una cosa a ustedes Tomono y Krosero!

Tomono: ¬¬ '

Shaoran: Imagínense que cuando...

Tomono: ¬¬ '

Shaoran: ...yo estaba con el niño...

Tomono: ¬¬ '

Shaoran: OYE TOMONO QUÉ TE PASA!

Tomono: NADA, ADIÓS!

Y Tomono se va enojada.

Shaoran: Siempre de bravucona!

Kerosero: Sígue...me... con...tan... - plop!

Kerosero cae y se queda dormido.

Shaoran: Tal parece que en vez de bajar, aumentó el tiempo de sueño de Krosero, ay Dios ayúdame!

Al otro día...

Shaoran: Me va a tocar ir a investigar a mí solo, oooo llamo a Riko, NO, SE ENTERARÍA QUE YO TENGO PODERES, mejor voy solo!

En la noche...

Shaoran: Yo-no? qué haces aquí?

Yo-no: Eh, hola, es que... estoy paseando.

Shaoran: Ah! (jmmm, no le creo, con esa cara que parece de niño ladrón, seguro se robó algún cuadro).

Yo-no: Mira, me vas respetando si, yo no soy ningún ladrón!

Shaoran: No dije nada!

Yo-no: jmm, cómo no!

Shaoran: Bueno, qué es lo que pasa cuando uno se acerca al cuadro?

Yo-no: Eeehhh, TE BESA!

Shaoran: Niño, dime la verdad!

Yo-no: Ok, cuando uno se acerca al cuadro y hace un pequeño ruido, lo saca de la galería.

Shaoran: (jmm, con lo estúpido que es no le creeré ni una sola palabra).

Yo-no: Grrrr, si me sigues insultando, me voy!

Shaoran: Perdón!

Después de una hora el guardia descubre al niño mientras Shaoran estaba escondido en el jardín.

Shaoran: Agggrrr, le dije que se escondiera aquí en el jardín, pero no, tenía que ser él, ya sé utilizaré a Sombra, y aprovecho que está de noche, RESCATA AL NIÑO Y SELLA LA CARTA, SOMBRA! (bueno, espero que ésto funcione, y si no, LA DESPIDO!)

Sombra: Ayuki no tereme kai!

Shaoran: AY POR FAVOR! HÁBLAME EN ESPAÑOL, PARA QUÉ TE CONTRATO, PARA QUE ACTÚES MAL EN ÉSTE FIC, epa!

Sombra: Perdón, quise decir, QUE TE PUDE LEER LA MENTE!

Shaoran: Ay Dios, qué voy a hacer, no puedo pensar en nada porque ahora todo el mundo me lee la mente!

Sombra: Bueno, voy a liberar a Yo-no, IIIIAAAA, toma ésto guardián de pacotilla, listo! y... ahora qué?

Shaoran: Pues qué será! sellar la carta!

Sombra: Ahh sí, entonces, regresa a la... ehhh... ayyy... Sha...Shaoran! cómo es que es el conjuro?

Shaoran: Ayyy! preciso ahora se te tenía que olvidar el conjuro, mira di: REGRESA A LA FORMA HORRIBLE QUE MERECES, CARTA CLEO!

Sombra: Ahora sí, regresa...a...laaaa... Ayyy no!

Shaoran: No sabes pensar? mejor dicho, me tocó sellarla a mí, REGRESA A LA FORMA HORRIBLE QUE MERECES, CARTA CLEO!

Silencio: NOOOO, quiero que me selle mi novio!

Shaoran: Tu...tu...novio?

Silencio: Sí, mi novio, SOMBRA!

Entonces Sombra se acerca a Silencio y le dá un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Silencio: Ayyy! no seas tímido, así, MUUUUUAAAAAA!

Sombra: ·/· Ehhh...eeeehh...AYYYY!

Silencio: Shaoran, dame ése báculo que yo me puedo sellar sola!

Shaoran: Como digas, y... desde cuándo existía ése amor?

Silencio: Es que...

Sombra: NOS CONOCIMOS EN UNA "POLLADA", sí, eso!

Silencio: SILENCIO, jeje, mentiras, nos enamoramos cuando Sombra me dedicó la canción CATCH YOU CATCH ME.

Shaoran: Vaya, parece que ahora todo el mundo está obsesionado con ésa cancioncita, qué aburridor, prefiero la canción TOBIRA WO AKETE!

Silencio: Y es que acaso tú eres mariposita? jaja!

Shaoran: Mira carta demoniaca, me respetas de una vez carajo, epa!

Sombra: (bien hecho mi amor!)

Después, la carta Silencio coje el báculo y se lo pone en el ombligo.

Shaoran: Otra vez? qué es lo que pasa, PÓNTELO EN LA CABEZA!

Sombra: No grites a mi novia!

Silencio: Shaoran, te voy a confesar algo, lo que pasa es que todas las cartas tenemos el síndrome ombliguero, consta de que siempre nos ponemos todas las cosas en el ombligo, el error fue que tu tatara-tatara-abuela dijo ésto al crear las cartas: QUE SE CREEN 53 CARTAS, UNAS ANIMALES, OTRAS DE FIGURA HUMANA QUE TENGAN OMBLIGOCITOSIS, DIGO, TODO LO QUE TENGA UN CUERPO HUMANO, entonces ése fue el error que ella cometió, dijo OMBLIGOCITOSIS por accidente.

Shaoran: Pero si ésa palabra es un poco larga, ¿cómo es que lo pudo decir por accidente?

Silencio: No se, y yá me voy a sellar, CARTA HERMOSA, BONITA, AMABLE, SINCERA, REGRESA A LA FORMA MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO (Y ESO QUE CON ÉSA FORMA SE PUEDEN JUGAR CARTAS NORMALMENTE, POR ÉSO ES QUE ME GUSTA), CARTA CLEO!

Shaoran: Qué? con ésas cartas se pueden jugar cartas normalmente? por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

Sombra: Porque las cartas no tienen el COPYRIGHT necesario para ser manipuladas como un juego de cartas normales como POKER, SOLITARIO, etc... y además que a mi novia le gusta todo lo pirateado.

Shaoran: Qué cosa tan boba, y... Yo-no?

Sombra: Ayy! lo perdí!

Shaoran: Que lo perdiste? ay no! nos toca buscar por todo éste museo, y qué tal que hayan fantasmas a mitad de la noche? uuuaaaa!

Sombra: Cobarde!

Y bueno, jeje, después lograron encontrar a Yo-no (estaba enredado en la capa de sombra, ni pensar que estaba tan cerca), luego se fueron a casa (lo que no sabía Shaoran es que en unas horas se encontraría con su nueva rival), y respecto a Kerosero, él siguió durmiendo toda la noche.


	8. La rival de Shaoran

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**LA RIVAL DE SHAORAN**

Aquel sueño ya lo había tenido antes, Shaoran y Kerosero frente a las pirámides de Egipto, una niña vestida con ropas finas aparece bailando ballet...

Shaoran: Aaaayyyyy!

Kerosero: - con un bostezo - Qué paso?

Shaoran: Soñé una cosa horrible!

Kerosero: Y qué fue lo que soñaste?

Shaoran: Que las pirámides de niña... yyyy que Egipto, yyyy que nosotros dos estábamos... yyyy un ballet yyyy finas, AYYY NO ME ACUERDO!

Kerosero: Ahora quién es el que no piensa?

Shaoran: Cállate peluche!

Kerosero: Te voy a organizar el sueño, soy bueno para éso, mira, estábamos tú y yo en las pirámides de Egipto, y un vestido fino se apareció de la nada y comenzó a bailar ballet, yyyy la niña... ehhhh... no sé!

Shaoran: Oye, cuánto cuesta una cirugía en la cabeza?

Kerosero: Tú y tus cirugías en la cabeza!

Shaoran: Respóndeme o si no te dejo en la calle!

Kerosero: Aprox. $55 dólares

Shaoran: Tan barato? entonces te voy a mandar a hacer una.

Kerosero: Sí, pero corro el riesgo de que me muera ó que quede con problemas.

Shaoran: Problemas? éso es lo que te sobra, ya no necesitas más de éso!

Kerosero: Ess...essstá...bienn... - plop!

Shaoran: Otra vez la burra al trigo, bueno, será que ése sueño es una predicción? o será que mi mente me está jugando bromas, no sé. TUYA! VAMOS JUNTOS A LA ESCUELA? ES QUE YA NO AGUANTO MÁS EL IR SÓLO TODOS LOS DÍAS! (qué tal que me atraque un ladrón o se me aparezca un fantasma? uuuaaaa!)

Tuya: Ok.

En el camino...

Yakita: Hola mi querido Shaoran, ¿cómo estás?

Shaoran: Ehhh, éste, bién////

Yakita: Aquí te regalo éstos dulces con sabor a bicarbonato de sodio que tánto te gustan!

Shaoran: Muchísimas gracias Yakita!

Tuya: Bueno, vámonos a la escuela, no soporto que te juntes con ésa pervertida, ni modos que me toca estudiar con ella en el mismo salón! qué aburridor!

Shaoran: Luego te hizo algo?

Tuya: Sí, me robó un lápiz.

Shaoran: ¿Sólo por eso?

Tuya: Lo que pasa es que yo no soy como tú, que no le da importancia a las cosas más sencillas, yo cuido hasta mi más viejo arete, también porque los lápices ya están a $600 pesos (moneda Colombiana). Además, ¿por qué en vez de regalarte un dulce sabor a naranja o algo así, te regaló uno sabor a bicarbonato de sodio?

Shaoran: Porque a mí me gustan.

Tuya: Vamos a estudiar mejor.

Shaoran: Ok.

Rato después...

Tomono: Hola Shaoran, espera... estoy brava contigo, CHAO!

Shaoran: No se le ha pasado?

Profesor: A ver niños, niños, ORGANÍCENSE YA!

Y todo el mundo asustado saludaron...

Alumnos: Buenos días señor proferoso.

Profesor: Me hacen el favor y dejan la cosita del "proferoso" o si no les meto una sanción! Hoy les traigo a una nueva alumna que viene de Buenos Aires, Argentina, di tu nombre por favor.

Sakotra: Che! mi nombre es Leo-i Sakotra

Profesor: Muy bien señorita Leo-i, puede sentarse junto al joven Kitomoco.

Sakotra: (Che! Uau! qué guapo es ése niño!)

Shaoran: Vaya, me miraba tiernamente como si le gustara.

Tomono: Tal vez! --'

Shaoran: (Ya está celosa!)

Sakotra: Che! mi amor, cuál...

Tomono: No le diga "mi amor" ENTROMETIDA!

Todos: UUUUUYYYYY!

Sakotra: Che! y tú eres una BOLUDA!

Tomono: Agggrrrr, toma ésto!

Sakotra: Che! profesor! la niña Daideja me pegó muy fuerte! ´

Profesor: Señorita Daideja, se sale del salón por perturbar la paz, violar las reglas y además pegarle muy fuerte a su compañera!

Tomono: Ésto no se quedará así!

Sakotra: Che! ya lo veremos BOLUDA!

Profesor: Señorita Leo-i! si sigue diciendo groserías Argentinas, también la saco del salón!

Sakotra: Che! perdón!

Shaoran: Bueno, y por qué viniste hasta acá? Girardot, Cundinamarca, Colombia?

Sakotra: Che! Qué? (Che! Yo pensaba que ésto era Italia, ya se me hacía raro que todos hablaran español. Bueno, si la bolsa mágica marcó éste lugar es porque las cartas están aquí.) bueno, este.. (Che! ay! qué le digo, ah sí!) porque me han dicho que aquí hace un clima delicioso y por otra cosa que no te puedo decir.

Shaoran: Ah!

Sakotra: Che! me acompañas en el descanso? (Che! siento una presencia misteriosa en ése niño tan guapo).

Shaoran: Claro! (Uy! mi amor, tú si que eres guapa!).

En el descanso...

Shaoran: Qué es ésa bolsa?

Sakotra: Che! Una cosa.

Resulta que Sakotra había sacado ésa bolsa para averiguar si en realidad Shaoran era el poseedor de las cartas Cleo. La bolsa marcó justo directo a Shaoran.

Sakotra: Che! Ajá! con que tú eres el que tiene las cartas! DAME ESO!

Shaoran: Auxilio, Auxilio, me quieren violar!

Y entonces todo el mundo se había acercado para ver los actos de Sakotra

Sakotra: Che! Pero por qué tanto escándalo? sólo le estaba tratando de meter la mano...

Todos: UUUUUUUUU!

Sakotra: Che! EN LOS BOLSILLOS!

Todos: AAHHHHH!

Y se alejaron.

Tuya: Aquí llegué para salvarte hermanito!

Shaoran: No te preocupes! llegaste tarde! --'

Yakita: Hola a todos!

Sakotra: Che! AAAYYYY!

Sakotra había salido a correr por el susto de ver la cara tan fea de Yakita.

Tuya: Jmmmm! otra vez la pervertida esa! aunque ésa niña haya tratado de violar a mi hermano, pobrecita! se espantó por la cara tan fea de Yakita!

Yakita: Tomen, aquí les regalo panecillos rellenos de arcilla, están DELICIOSOS, pruébenlos!

Shaoran: Uácatela! buahhh! saben horrible!

Tuya: Uuuyyyy! qué... ricos!

Shaoran: Qué? ··'

Tuya: Mmmmm... tienen una sustancia sabrosa, qué le echaste? Caldo de gallina?

Yakita: Ehh...esto...sí!

Tuya: Amigas Yakita?

Yakita: Amigas!

Shaoran: Vaya, volvieron a ser amigas sólo por un panecillo relleno de arcilla! (qué tonto! --').

En la noche...

Shaoran: Voy a llamar a mi amiga Tomono para ver si tiene una tacita de azúcar que me regale.

RIIIIIINNNNN!

Tomono: Shaoran? ah! CHAO!

Shaoran: No espera! bah! colgó, no se le puede hacer nada porque se pone brava durante todo un mes! Lo que me da miedo es que hay muchas nubes negras y sólo hay rayos, qué tal que uno caiga sobre nuestra casa y me electrocute? uuaaaa!

De pronto un rayo cae sobre la casa de Shaoran y...

Shaoran: AAAAYYYYY! Creo que no es justo! - plop!

Shaoran cae inconsciente por la electrocutada y más tarde...

Kerosero: Shaoran! Shaoran! SHAAAAOOOOORAAAAANNNNN!

Shaoran: QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kerosero: Vaya! con que te estabas haciendo el dormido, eh?

Shaoran: Ehh...este... NO RECUERDO NADA!

Kerosero: Me parece que estabas inconsciente.

Shaoran: No, estaba meditando acostado en el suelo! --'

Kerosero: Pues me engañaste eh? y por qué meditabas?

Shaoran: Krosero! lo que tienes de peluche lo tienes de bruto! ESTABA INCONSCIENTE!

Kerosero: Ok, ok, no estoy sordo!

Shaoran: Kerosero, te voy a contar algo.

Kerosero: Cuéntame rápido porque me estás interrumpiendo mis 14 y media horas de sueño!

Shaoran: 14 y media mis polainas! tú no has bajado ni diez minutos! ok, te lo voy a contar, resulta que hoy llegó una niña Argentina al colegio y me parece que está buscando las cartas Cleo! utilizó una bolsa mágica y adivinó que yo las tenía y luego ME TRATÓ DE VIOLAR!

Kerosero: Bueno, éso suele suceder entre todos los Card Captors del mundo!

Shaoran: Y es que hay más?

Kerosero: Sí! por cada país hay uno, y cómo se llamaba la niña?

Shaoran: Su nombre era Sakotra.

Kerosero: Sa...Sakotra? oh no!

Shaoran: Sucede algo?

Kerosero: Sí, ella es una prima lejana de segundo grado de Cleo!

Shaoran: Ooo...Osea que...

Kerosero: SAKOTRA ES PRIMA LEJANA TUYA DE TERCERO Ó CUARTO GRADO!

Shaoran: oO qué? ME VOY A TIRAR YÁ POR LA VENTANA!

Kerosero: Oye! tampoco a los extremos eh?

Shaoran: Krosero! por qué habrán tantas nubes negras en el cielo y tantos rayos?

Kerosero: Pues, a mí no me parece nada extraño ya que estamos en temporada de invierno.

Shaoran: No! ésto es demasiado! me voy a tirar yá por la ventana!

Kerosero: Espera!

Shaoran: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - pum!

Kerosero: No me queda de otra! yo también me voy a tirar! Auxiliiiooooooo! - pum!

Rato después...

Shaoran: Ehh... ehh... uy me duele la cabeza! Krosero? Krosero? bah! creo que en vez de despertarse siguió directo a dormir!

Entonces Shaoran escucha a lo lejos unos gritos de niña...

Shaoran: Qué? escucho unos gritos de niña, y cuando pasa eso es mi deber ir a defenderlas! Voy yá!

Después...

Shaoran: Cómo? por qué Sakotra está aquí? y... tiene... una... ESPADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! buaaaaaaa, bueno, no debo llorar, será que... la intercambiamos? bueno, está bien.

Sakotra: Che! Hola niño, ya no soy novia tuya porque tú tienes las cartas pero bueno.

Shaoran: Que yo recuerde nosotros dos no somos novios.

Sakotra: Che! Qué! Pero por qué me haces esto? después de todo lo que pasamos y lo niegas?

Shaoran: Luego qué pasó?

Sakotra: Che! Buaaaaa!

Shaoran: Ya, ya no llores más, ahorita te invito un helado.

Sakotra: Che! Lo dices en serio? (esta puede ser mi oportunidad de reconquistarlo! ja ja ja ja! prepárate Tomono! te voy a volver la vida insoportable! je je!)

Shaoran: Qué?

Sakotra: Che! Nada!

Shaoran: Ah!

Sakotra: Che! Bueno.

Shaoran: bueno qué?

Sakotra: Che! Buaaaaaa! Mamiiiii!

Shaoran: (Ay Dios mio, si esta niña no se calla no sé qué voy a hacer! por eso quiero más a Tomono! ah no! espera! a ella tampoco la quiero porque se pone brava por nada! entonces... a quién quiero? ah sí, A YAKITA!)

Sakotra: Che! Ah! tienes otra! no?

Shaoran: Por qué?

Sakotra: Che! Te acabé de escuchar! y se llama YOKITA!

Shaoran: No! YAKITA!

Sakotra: Che! Ves?

Shaoran: Sí, sí veo.

Sakotra: Che! No! tonto! mira! bueno, bah! para que le digo si cada vez entiende menos!

Shaoran: Te quería hacer una pregunta Sakotra!

Sakotra: Che! QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shaoran: Uy! ehh... es que quería saber si te interesaría intercambiar mi báculo por tu espada.

Sakotra: Che! Mi espada? No! ha pasado de generación en generación por mi familia! y no se la voy a regalar a un niño tan feo como tú!

Shaoran: BUENO, ERA UNA PROPUESTA! JMMM! (mujeres, quién las entiende, ántes decía que soy un niño guapo, y ahora, que soy un niño feo!)

Y Shaoran le voltea la cara a Sakotra.

Sakotra: CHE! AUTOR DE PACOTILLA! ESTE FIC ESTÁ HECHO A BASE DE DISCUSIONES? PON HECHOS!

Autor: Ehh... sí! sí! en un momento!

Sakotra: Che! ASÍ ME GUSTA!

Rato después un león aparece de la nada y comienza a gruñir.

León: GRRRRRR! AAAGGGRRRRRR! GGGRRRRRUUUUAAAAAAA! GRRRRRRA! GGGGGRRRRA!

Sakotra: Che! Uy! pero que actores tan malos tenemos aquí! bueno, no queda de otra! DIOS DE LAS BAILARINAS, VE!

Entonces Sakotra hace que el león baile un rato con las bailarinas para distraerlo.

Sakotra: Che! Shaoran! Shaoran! Mi amor! respóndeme!

Shaoran: A...a...ay! qué...pasó?

Sakotra: Che! Este no es el momento de explicaciones levántate yá!

Shaoran: No! no me paro hasta que no me des una explicación!

Sakotra: Che! DIOS DE LOS AEROBICS, VÉ!

Dios de los Aerobics: Y uno! y dos!...

Shaoran: Ay! ya no más por favor! me cansssssé!

Sakotra: Vamos! utiliza la carta Sombra para inmovilizar al León!

Shaoran: Ayshhhhhh! da la casualidad de que ese león tiene nombre! y se llama TRUENO! y además yo quiero utilizar la carta Viento!

Sakotra: Che! Sombra!

Shaoran: Viento!

Sakotra: Che! Sombra!

Y así siguieron por un largo rato...

Sakotra: Che! Ya no más! haz lo que te digo niño &$()/ª$ o si no te (/)?¿$&$

Shaoran: Papiiiiiii! mira que Sakotra me está diciendo groserías!

Fujiteja: AQUÍ! EL SUPERPAPÁ! PARA SALVAR A MI HIJO DE CUALQUIER COSA! Niña! deja a mi hijo en paz o si no te meto en la carcel para chiquitinas lloronas y rebeldes como tú!

Sakotra: Che! Sí! este... sí!

Fujiteja: Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir a continuar mis clases de ballet. Adiós hijo!

Sakotra: (Che! ja ja ja ja! clases de ballet?)

Shaoran: Sí! y qué!

Sakotra: Che! Bueno, mira, mi amor, si quieres capturar todas las cartitas, tienes que hacer lo que ¡¡YO! te diga. Oíste? Y además, tú no tienes suficientes poderes para capturarlas.

Shaoran: Rrrr...Regresa a la forma ho..horrible q...que mereces, Carta Cleo! Buaaaaaaa! no lo soporto más!

Sakotra: Che! Ya no llores más mi amor, mira que pronto nos juntaremos y todo saldrá bien!

Tomono: Noooooo! no te casarás con eeeeeel! - crack!

Sakotra: Che! Aaaaaaaaayyyyy! mi dedo! boluda! por qué me lo mordiste?

Tomono: Porque Shaoran es mío! y además no soporto que le digas groserías! soporto que le digas que es feo, bruto, gordo, cojo, calvo y bajito pero no que le digas groserías!

Sakotra: Che! Yo le digo como se me dé la gana!

Tomono: No!

Sakotra: Che! Sí!

Tomono: No!

Bueno, y así siguieron todo el día. Al final todo terminó bien (excepto entre ellas dos) pero por fin Shaoran tiene la carta Trueno y la ciudad está a salvo.

Shaoran: Sí! Gracias al SUPERNIÑO, AL RESCATE!

Sí, sí, claro... ' Ok, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Shaoran Card Captors, para decir juntos, LIBÉRATE! (eso lo debió haber dicho Shaoran, NO YO!) --'


	9. Shaoran y el broche misterioso

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**SHAORAN Y EL BROCHE MISTERIOSO**

Tomono: Ay! Hola Shaoran! quieres un tintico? un cafecito? cuántas cucharaditas de azúcar quieres?

Shaoran: Ehh...este...Ah sí! Hola Tomono! No! no te preocupes! no apetezco nada! gracias!

Tomono: Cuando quieras algo me avisas! bueno?

Shaoran: Sí! claro! (mmmmm! como Tomono me vió anoche con Sakotra entonces se puso las pilas!)

Riko: Hola Shaoran! mira, aquí te regalo una flor porque en el fondo de tu corazón siento una tristeza que me incomoda!

Shaoran: Gracias Riko!

Tomono: Sí! Gracias! Ya te puedes ir! (ahora Riko quiere conquistar a Shaoran? sí? pues no puedo dejar que nadie me lo quite!)

Shaoran: (Tomono se está adueñando de mí y eso no me gusta!)

Sakotra: Che! Hola a todos!

Tomono: Hola Sakotra! creo que va a llover! cierto? ja ja!

Sakotra: (Che! Uych! otra vez Tomono está de celosa! bueno! no le pondré cuidado!)

Tomono: Cómo te fue anoche! dormiste bien?

Sakotra: --'

Tomono: Oye!

Sakotra: --'

Tomono: JMMM!

Y Tomono le voltea la cara a Sakotra.

Shaoran: Sakotra! te voy a contar una cosa!

Tomono: (Uyyy! ojalá que no sea una propuesta de matrimonio porque o si no lo mato!)

Sakotra: Che! Qué?

Shaoran: Es que antes de que tu llegaras yo tuve como una clase de presentimiento! fue un sueño!

Tomono: (Uyyy! ojalá que el sueño no haya sido de un matrimonio entre Shaoran y Sakotra)

Shaoran: Ya basta Tomono! no fue nada de eso!

Tomono: No me grites! no te voy a volver a hablar en toda mi vida!

Shaoran: (Ja! como no! tarde o temprano me va a volver a hablar!)

Sakotra: Che! Y qué era lo que me decías?

Shaoran: Ah sí! es que antes de que tú llegaras tuve un sueño en el que tú aparecías de la nada vestida con ropas finas y creo que era una predicción!

Sakotra: Che! Y qué con eso?

Shaoran: No pues sólo decía! je je! (otra que se puso de bravucona porque me vio hablando con Tomono, por eso prefiero a Yakita!)

Al salir de la escuela...

Shaoran: Tomono! Riko! vamos las tres, ay perdón, los tres a la tienda a comprar unos broches hermosos que ví y luego a mi casa a tomar el té? Ayshhhhh! sí?

Tomono: (No te hablo, no te hablo, no te hablo...)

Riko: Sí!

Shaoran: Hey! Tomono!

Tomono: ESTÁ BIEN!

Shaoran: (Se los dije, tarde o temprano me hablaría! je je!)

Sakotra: Che! Y es que a mí no me van a invitar?

Los tres: NO!

Sakotra: Che! Uychh!

Rato después...

Riko: Me voy a poner mi broche! qué q...qué me pa...sa?

Shaoran: Riko! qué te pasa! suelta esa espada ya!

Riko: Se supone que ella no hablaba 

Tomono: Riko! cómo pudiste querer matar a Shaoran? luego tú no lo amabas también? eres una traicionera!

Riko estaba atacando a Shaoran porque estaba poseída por la carta "Espada"

Shaoran: Pues no va a ser la carta del juego no?

Está bien! Como tú digas!

Shaoran: SALTO!

Tomono: Oye! y me vas a dejar tirada? no pretenderás que Riko me mate o sí?

Shaoran: Mmmmm! está bien! VUELO! Tomono! súbete al báculo!

Tomono: Ja! yo no me voy a volver a subir a esa cosa! la última vez que me subí me quedaron doliendo las pompis!

Shaoran: Tú y tus pompis! Mejor súbete ahora ántes de que Riko te decapite!

Tomono: Bueno, por suerte aquí traigo una almohada!

Entonces Tomono se sube al báculo.

Shaoran: Bueno! vámonos a casa!

Tomono: Y no vas a capturar la carta?

Shaoran: Tengo pereza!

Tomono: Ja! siendo un "Card Captor"?

Shaoran: Mmmmm! ahí llego Sakotra!

Tomono: Bueno Shaoran! fue un placer haber volado contigo pero me tengo que ir! Adiós! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - pum!

Tomono se había lanzado desde el báculo y se fracturó una uña, pero después se fue.

Shaoran: Sakotra! Sakotra!

Sakotra: Che! Qué?

Shaoran: Niña malcriada!

Shaoran empezó a ahorcar a Sakotra

Shaoran: Cómo se te ocurre lastimar a mi amiga!

Sakotra: Che! E...espera! detenteeeeeeee!

Shaoran: IIIIIIAAA!

Shaoran le dió una cachetada a Sakotra.

Sakotra: Che! UUYYYY! pegando cachetadas! AYYY!

Shaoran: Tengo una idea!

Sakotra: Che! Sí? cual? pegarle una palmada en la cola a Riko para que se calme?

Shaoran: Mira! no molestes! la idea es que si Riko suelta la espada entonces regresará a su forma original!

Sakotra: Che! Éso no es una idea! mira te doy una: Utiliza la carta Ilusión para que Riko se distraiga y entonces le arrebatas la espada y la sellas! entendido?

Shaoran: ··' Uy! qué inteligente eres Sakotra!

Sakotra: Che! hasta ahora te das cuenta?

Shaoran: Pues como siempre te comportas como una niña rebelde, malcriada, tonta y entrometida pues no se te nota! je je!

Después de que Shaoran hizo lo que Sakotra dijo, Riko queda inconsciente y...

Yakita: Hola!

Sakotra: Che! AAAAYYYYY! MAMIIIIIII!

Y Sakotra sale corriendo.

Yakita: Espera! tienes un ojo lastimado!

Shaoran: No! no era un ojo! era un dedo!

Yakita: Ojo, dedo, dan lo mismo, no?

Shaoran: Ehhh...este...sí!

Al día siguiente...

Shaoran: Toma Riko! te regalo mi broche!

Entonces cuando Shaoran le regala el broche a Riko, éste se convierte en una pistola y Riko empieza a disparar por todo el salón, pero ella quedó sancionada por matar a un compañero de clase.

Shaoran: No vuelvo a comprar broches baratos!

En la malla que separaba la escuela de Shaoran con la de Tuya y Yakita...

Shaoran: Tomen hermana y Yakita! aquí les traigo una bolsa llena de chocolates!

Tuya: Pero cómo nos las vas a pasar si no caben entre la malla?

Entonces decidieron pasarlos uno por uno...

Yakita: Bueno! yo te los paso a tí y tú los guardas! bueno Tuya?

Tuya: Ok.

5 horas después después...

Tuya: Por qué mi hermano se demora tanto en pasarlos? Yakita! Yakita? YAKIIITAAAAAA!

Resulta que Yakita se había ido y ella se había comido todos los chocolates uno por uno mientras se los pasaba Shaoran.

Tuya: (Me las vas a pagar Yakita!)

Sakotra: Che! Hola Tuya! mira! me dí cuenta de todo y para que no te quedaras sin chocolates aquí te traigo unos para que te los comas tú sola!

Tuya: Ay! gracias! MUUUAAAAA! Amigas?

Sakotra: Che! Amigas! (ja ja ja ja ja! lo que no sabe es que...QUÉ? Oh no! el veneno para ratas que traía entre mi bolsillo para mi mamá, se regó encima de los chocolates!) Espera Tuya! no te vayas!

Tuya ya se había ido pero como ustedes saben que ella se dá cuenta de todo, entonces al darse cuenta del veneno en los chocolates, se los dió a un perro callejero. Shaoran tiene otra carta y vá muy bien! (con obstáculos, trampas, problemas e insultos pero ahí va! je je! ' )


	10. Un evento deportivo lleno de flores

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**SHAORAN Y UN EVENTO DEPORTIVO LLENO DE FLORES**

Shaoran: Una pregunta ántes de comenzar autor! por qué en la mayoría de títulos lleva: "Shaoran y un broche misterioso", "Shaoran, un panda y una hermosa tienda", "Shaoran y el libro mágico", etc...? No gastes mi nombre, sí? y además, yo no soy el único que actúa aquí!

Autor: Mira Shaoran! deja de quejarte! sí? no te soporto más! ME QUIERO MATAR! QUIERO RENUNCIAR! NO AGUANTO MÁS! AAAAAAA! AUXILIIIIIOOOOOOOO! BUAAAAAAAA!

Shaoran: Ya, ya, no llores más, a ver, vamos a relajarnos, a continuar, a seguir adelante! sí?

Autor: S...s...sí! est..t...tá bien! sigamos...

Shaoran: Amigos! hoy es el día de los eventos deportivos!

Todos: UUUUUUU! YÁ SABÍAMOS!

Después...

Anunciador: ATENCIÓN TODOS! A CONTINUACIÓN SIGUE LA CARRERA DE LOS SEISCIENTOS METROS PLANOS! LOS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR POR FAVOR SE PRESENTAN EN CAJA PARA PAGAR EL VALOR QUE ES DE 60 DÓLARES!

Shaoran: Tomono! tienes 60 dólares que me prestes?

Tomono: Pero Shaoran! esa plata es para la cinta que voy a comprar para grabarte!

Shaoran: Bueno! está bien! quiero ver mi espectacular cuerpo en la tele! gracias de todas maneras! mi amor!

Tomono: ·/· Ayyy! me dijo...MI AMOR! te quiero Shaoran! siempre te querré!

Suena la canción de CATCH YOU CATCH ME...

Shaoran: Hermana! tienes 60 dólares que me prestes?

Tuya: Ja! y me pides a mí? yo solamente tengo 25 centavos!

Shaoran: BUAAAAAAAAAA! nadie me quiere prestar 60 dólares!

Sodoma: Hola Shaoran! mi nombre es Sodoma Daideja y soy la mamá de Tomono! escuché que necesitas 60 dólares! si quieres yo te puedo prestar hasta MIL!

Shaoran: MIL? UYY! sí! sí! los acepto!

Sodoma: Toma! MUUUAAAA! Adiós! te espero en mi casa, hermosura!

De repente todas las mujeres de la escuela se le lanzan a Shaoran para pedirle un autógrafo!

Todas las mujeres: Shaoran! Shaoran! mi amor! cásate conmigo!

Shaoran: AAYYYY! me estoy ahogando!

De repente una gran explosión ocurre y Tomono aparece de la nada.

Tomono: Lárguense! váyanse de aquí! lambonas!

Shaoran: Tomono? e...eres tú?

Tomono: Sí mi amor! soy yo y vine a salvarte! estás bien?

Shaoran: Sí! sí! estoy bien!

Sakotra: Che! IIIIIAAAAAAAA!

Tomono: OOOUUUCH! - plop

Sakotra le había pegado una patada muy fuerte a Tomono haciéndola caer al piso quedando inconsciente.

Shaoran: Mi amor #3!

Sakotra: Che! Qué? y quienes son las otras?

Shaoran: Yakita y Tomono!

Sakotra: Che! BUUAAAAA! Ya no te quiero!

Shaoran: Pues ya no me quieras! mejor para mí!

Sakotra: Che! JMMM!

Sakotra le voltea la cara a Shaoran. En la hora del almuerzo...

Fujiteja: Quién quiere fríjoles con yogurt!

Shaoran, Tuya y Yakita: YO!

Tomono: Ehh...qué? qué me ha pasado? uyy! son las doce del mediodía! y mi mamá no ha llegado! me voy a morir de hambre! me voy a desnutrir! ayúdenme por favor! soy muy joven para morir!

Shaoran: Mi amor! te invitamos a comer! ven!

Tomono: Es la voz de un ángel la que me llama? No! es Shaorancito! ya voy mi amor!

Sakotra: Che! Y es que a mí nadie me va a invitar?

Todos: NO!

Shaoran: Ven Sakotra! nosotros te invitamos a comer!

Tomono murmurándole a Shaoran: Shaoran! no!

Sakotra: Che! Pero si Yakita está ahí, entonces yo no voy!

Shaoran: Sí, si está aquí!

Entonces Sakotra no almorzó. Después de almuerzo...

Fujiteja: Miren! aquí traigo gelatinas como postre! (ja ja ja ja ja! lo que no saben es que tiene sabor a carbón!)

Tuya: No! yo no quiero! gracias!

El resto: Yo tampoco!

Fujiteja: AGGGRRRRRR! Mejor voy a tirarlas a la basura!

En el basurero...

Sodoma: Profesor! o mejor debería decirle "Basurero"! qué hace por aquí?

Fujiteja: Ni tú ni nadie me va a quitar mi profesión de Ballet! Estoy tirando las gelatinas que con mucho cariño y esmero les preparé a mi familia!

Sodoma: NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LO QUE LE HICISTE A NOASHCO! NUNCA!

Fujiteja: Y qué le hice yo?

Sodoma: NO SE HAGA EL ESTÚPIDO! CUANDO USTED LE DICTABA CLASES DE BALLET A ELLA, ENTONCES SE ENAMORÓ DE USTED! TODA LA FAMILIA ESTUVO EN DESACUERDO Y EN ESPECIAL YO!

Fujiteja: MIRE NIÑA MALCRIADA, USTED NO ME ASUSTA! NOASHCO SE ENAMORÓ DE MÍ! PERO YO NUNCA ESTUVE ENAMORADO DE ELLA!

Sodoma: AH! HASTA AHORA LO CONFIESA? TODOS VAN A SABER LA CLASE DE HOMBRE QUE ES USTED!

Fujiteja: AH SÍ? PUES LA VOY A CALLAR!

Entonces Fujiteja le tapa la boca a Sodoma.

Anunciador: ATENCIÓN A TODOS!

Todos: AY! YA CÁLLESE!

Anunciador: PUES VENGAN Y ME CALLAN!

Todos: VAMOS TRAS ÉL!

Anunciador: AYY! ME ESTÁN AHORCANDO! ME AHOGO! AUXIIIIIIIIILIOOOOO! SÓLO QUERÍA DECIR QUE AHORA SIGUE LA CARRERA PARA ADULTOS!

Todos: PERO ÉSTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ANUNCIA! PORQUE LO VAMOS A MATAR!

Anunciador: AH! NOOOO! BUAAHHH! M...ME AHOOOOGOOOOO!

Y siguieron ahorcando al Anunciador.

Sodoma: YA BASTA PROFESOR! AHORA VA A HACER CONMIGO LO MISMO QUE LE HIZO A NOASHCO?

Fujiteja: SÍ! PERO AHORA NO! MEJOR PARTICIPEMOS EN LA CARRERA PARA ADULTOS!

Sodoma: TAL VEZ ALGÚN DÍA LLEGUEMOS A SER BUENOS AMIGOS.

Fujiteja: SÍ, POR QUÉ NO.

De pronto comienzan a caer pétalos del cielo, eran tantos que ya no fue necesario seguir ahorcando al Anunciador, ya que se ahogaría por sí solo.

Fujiteja: AJJJ! AJJJ! YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR MÁS! ESTO ESTÁ REPLETO DE PÉTALOS! TODO POR CULPA SUYA SODOMA!

Sodoma: CULPA MÍA? YO NO HICE NADA! FUE USTED QUIEN BOTÓ TODO EL BASURERO QUE TENÍA EN LA CASA AQUÍ!

Fujiteja: NO! FUE CULPA SUYA POR HABER DEJADO CAER LOS RESTOS DE ESAS MUÑECAS CON INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL QUE USTED CONSTRUYE, A LAS CUALES USTED LAS LLAMA "POLLY POPIS"!

Sakotra: Pero señor! son muy bonitas esas muñecas!

Fujiteja: TU NO TE METAS! NIÑA LAMBONA!

Sakotra: BUAAAAA! MAMIIIII!

Fujiteja: AARRRGGGG! TENGO QUE GANAR ESTA CARRERA A COMO DE LUGAR!

Sodoma: NO! PORQUE YO TENGO PIERNAS MÁS MUSCULOSAS QUE USTED! USTED LAS TIENE BIEN DELGADITAS COMO UN HILO! (ideales para las clases de ballet! ja ja!)

Fujiteja: AH SÍ? Y DÓNDE ES QUE HACE EJERCICIO?

Sodoma: COMO ES TAN BOBO, NO SE HA DADO CUENTA QUE YO CONSTRUYO APARATOS DE TODO TIPO!

Rato después...

Shaoran: Tengo que llamar yá a Krosero para preguntarle qué es lo que pasa aquí!

En la casa de Shaoran...

RIIIIINNNGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIIINNNNGGGG! (y siguió sonando por diez minutos...)

En la escuela...

Shaoran: Ay Dios! Krosero! contesta! contesta!

En la casa de Shaoran...

RIIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIINNNGGGG!

Kerosero: Ay! - pum!

Resulta que Kerosero estaba al borde de la cama, se cayó y estropeó el teléfono.

En la escuela...

Teléfono: TUUUU, TUUUU, TUUUU, TUUUU... (ocupado)

Shaoran: ARRRGGGGG! COMO SIEMPRE! KROSERO DESTRUYÉNDOLO TODO! bueno, lo voy a organizar, ésto puede ser obra de una Carta Cleo! o... será que no estamos en invierno si no en otoño? no! no hay árboles por aquí cerca! mejor voy a contarlos! en el bote de basura hay uno, en la mitad de la cancha de fútbol hay otro (y yá han habido varios accidentes), en el jardín hay otro, en mi salón hay otro, en la cafetería hay otro, en el parque hay otro y a mi lado hay otro (vaya, creo que me equivoqué, y lo raro es que todos son de cerezos! por qué no plantaron Acacios u otra cosa?)

Entonces Shaoran sube a la cima de la escuela para mirar si podía ver quién o qué era el causante de esto. De repente se aparece una mujer y comienza a bailar con Shaoran, de tanto resplandor, Shaoran no podía abrir los ojos.

Shaoran: Papi! eres tú? ahora no es el momento de que me enseñes ballet! detente!

En la carrera...

Fujiteja: JA! VOY GANÁNDOTE SODOMA!

Sodoma: AY! ME CANSSSSÉ! NO PUEDO MÁS! PROFESOR! AYÚDEME! NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR!

Fujiteja: JA! NO TE VOY A AYUDAR! MUÉRETE! PERVERTIDA!

Y entonces Fujiteja gana la carrera y como premio consiguió un vestido de ballet muy bonito.

Fujiteja: Mmmmmm! esto era lo que necesitaba! todos se van a alegrar cuando me vean! estoy ansioso!

Donde estaba Shaoran...

Sakotra: Shaoran! es la carta "Flor"! y cuidado! ella relaja a sus oponentes para luego estrangularlos, acuchillarlos, decapitarlos y lanzarlos lejos!

Shaoran: Gracias mi amor! REGRESA A LA FORMA HORRIBLE QUE MERECES, CARTA CLEO! Gracias! te debo mi vida! nunca más volveré a juntarme con Tomono! ella sólo piensa en sí misma y nunca piensa en mí! yo, que soy tan hermoso y generoso!

Sakotra: Sí! sí! mañana mismo nos casamos!

Shaoran: QUÉEEEEEEEE?

Ok, Shaoran acaba de capturar otra carta y mañana mismo se casa con Sakotra! no les parece conmovedor? buaaaaaa! (yo también estoy enamorado de Sakotra y me caso con ella pasado-mañana después de que se case con Shaoran ! no les parece genial?)


	11. Shaoran visita la mansión de Tomono

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**SHAORAN VISITA LA "MANSIÓN" DE TOMONO**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Shaoran: Sí? aló? quién es?

Tomono: CÓMO LE VA SEÑOR KITOMOCO!

Shaoran: Ah? Tomono, qué te pasa?

Tomono: Nada, y... felicitaciones! me enteré que se va a casar con la señorita Leo-i.

Shaoran: Ah, pues gracias, ya te mandé la tarjeta de invitación, cierto?

Tomono: Uuuuyyyyyy! pero cómo es de descarado! no? Y como soy generosa, voy a organizarle su fiesta de despedida de soltero en mi casa, ya hablé con Sakotra, y aunque le canté unas cuantas verdades, la convencí de que hicieramos la fiesta aquí.

Shaoran: Muchas gracias Tomono! vaya, a veces me dan ganas de casarme contigo y no con Sakotra, sabes?

Tomono: Sí? ay, pues... cásate conmigo en vez de ella! y nos olvidamos de nuestros odios!

Shaoran: Lo dices en serio?

Tomono: Claro! pero... no podrá ser hoy porque no tengo dinero...

Shaoran: Ah? Qué?

Tomono: Eh, perdón, digo, es que no tenemos pizzeros para que comas pizza, jeje.

Shaoran: Ah, ok, será después, muchas gracias!

Tomono: Gracias a ti, mi amor! Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras!

Shaoran: Puede ser ahora mismo?

Tomono: Claro! escucha las indicaciones para llegar: Vas por la avenida Granadilla, das vuelta a la derecha, luego tomas un barco hacia Playa Tormenta, tomas el tren que te lleva hasta Yoshiyo y tomas un bus que te recorrerá 358 kilómetros hasta acá.

Shaoran: Ah? tan lejos queda?

Tomono: Sí, es que es una casa muy privada.

Shaoran: Gracias Tomono, adiós!

Tomono: Chao, nos vemos luego.

Shaoran: Voy a llamar ya a Sakotra para avisarle que ya no me voy a casar con ella.

En la casa de Sakotra...

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN! RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

Sakotra: Che! Hola?

Shaoran: Hola soy yo, Shaoran, llamo para avisarte que ya no me caso contigo, adiós!

Teléfono: TUUUUUU TUUUUUUU TUUUUUUU (ocupado)

Sakotra: Che! Qué? Shaoraaaaaaaaannnn! no sirves para nada, ni siquiera como novio! bah!

En la casa de Shaoran...

Shaoran: Krosero!

Kerosero: Qué?

Shaoran: Me acompañas a la casa de Tomono?

Kerosero: Sí, está bi...bien...yo...yo te...acom...pa...ño... - plop!

Y Kerosero cayó dormido como si le hubieran disparado 34 dardos tranquilizantes.

Shaoran: KROSEROOOOOOOOOOOOO! Te voy a despedir porque ahora no actúas sino dos líneas en este fic. Y luego... sí! te demandaré, por incumplimiento del contrato!

Y Kerosero se despertó de repente.

Shaoran: Yeah! por fin vas a acompañarme a alguna parte después de tanto tiempo! (jeje, ya sé las palabras mágicas para despertarlo, jiji!)

Entonces Shaoran y Kerosero llegan al lugar que les dijo Tomono en donde vivía después de 9 largas horas de recorrido.

Shaoran: Ah, vengo exhausto! tú no Krosero? ... KROSERO?

Kerosero: ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Shaoran: Ah, ya sé! Te voy a despedir y te voy a demandar!

Kerosero: Ah? dónde estoy? ah, no te preocupes Shaoran! jeje! (cielos, este niño me va a matar despertándome cada vez con amenazas!)

Shaoran: Krosero! ayúdame a buscar la casa de Tomono!

Kerosero: Sí, claro!

Entonces Shaoran y Kerosero buscaron la casa de Tomono por toda el área pero no la encontraron. Después de 3 horas de búsqueda:

Shaoran: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Kerosero: No...no...me pue...do dor...dormir... por...que m...me...des...piden y...y...me...deman...dan... no...me... pue...do dor...dormir... por...que m...me...me...des...piden... y...me...de...de...man...dan... (y siguió repitiéndolo por un largo tiempo...)

Autor: DESPIERTENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shaoran: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EL COCO VIENE PARA COMERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y Shaoran cayó desmayado del susto.

Kerosero: Gracias autor! ahora me toca hacerlo todo a mí!

Autor: Qué pena! jeje! '

Después de un rato...

Kerosero: Sí! por fin encontré la entrada a la casa de Tomono! Vaya! pero que grande es! creo que estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor de ella todo el tiempo! jeje!

Pero Kerosero no sabía lo que en realidad había detrás de la reja ya que ésta estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por ramas y arbustos.

Tomono: Quién está ahí?

Kerosero: Soy yo Krosero! que ya no reconoces mi voz? vaya, Shaoran tenía razón! aquí a todo el mundo se le olvidan las cosas!

Tomono abre la puerta e invita a pasar a Kerosero.

Kerosero: Pero qué? qué veo? un montón de chozas? que acaso son indígenas o qué! vaya, qué decepcionado estoy! buuuuuaaaaaa!

Tomono: Sí, una es la cocina, otra es la sala, otra el comedor, otra es mi cuarto, etc... Y... dónde está Shaorancito?

Kerosero: Está afuera desmayado por un grito que pegó el autor.

Tomono: Bueno, dejémoslo allá. Aquí no hay ladrones (bueno, cada diez minutos pasa uno pero eso no será problema, jeje!)

Entonces Sodoma (la mamá de Tomono) aparece de la nada y Tomono toma a Kerosero en sus manos para que crea que es un peluche nuevo que compró.

Sodoma: Hola hijita mía! es que vi llegar a Shaorancito y lo estoy buscando!

Tomono: Ah, sí, está afuera desmayado.

Sodoma: QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? No ves que le puede pasar algo? además me debe mil dólares!

Tomono: Ah? no tenemos dinero para ninguno de nosotros y sí se lo das a mi novio?

Sodoma: Es que me pareció muy simpático! eh, no, perdón, ésa no es la palabra, quise decir, hermoso, guapo, generoso, amable... - (y siguió elogiándolo por un largo tiempo...)

Tomono: Sí, ya mamá, él es todo lo que tú dices, por eso se va a casar conmigo!

Sodoma: NOOOOOOOO! el no se casará contigo! se casará conmigo!

Tomono: No! conmigo!

Sodoma: Mire niña malcriada, mientras siga de novia con Shaorancito, la trataré como si fuera uno de mis empleados! me escuchó?

Tomono: Pues tráteme como quiera! vieja pervertida!

Sodoma: Vieja pervertida mi abuela! usted es una entrometida chismosa!

Bueno, y así siguieron discutiendo por un largo rato. Aquí podemos ver los problemas más comunes que tienen padres e hijos.

Tomono: Bah! siempre tengo esta clase de discusiones con ella!

Kerosero: Bueno, y... a qué me invitaste?

Tomono: Ah, sí! ven te invito a mi choza a tomar una taza de té y a mostrarte dos cosas!

Cuando tomaban el té...

Kerosero: Mmmmmm... qué rico té! de qué sabor es?

Tomono: De ratón ahumado!

Kerosero: Qué? Buah! Uácatela! ni pensar que me había gustado este sabor!

Tomono: Cada semana es un sabor diferente, la semana pasada fue de cocodrilo con manzanilla y la próxima será de ardilla en bistec.

Kerosero: Bueno, y qué es lo que me vas a mostrar?

Tomono: Ah, sí! ven!

Kerosero: Ok.

Tomono: Bienvenido a mi sala de video! Hoy veremos videos de Shaoran! (lo único que tengo, jeje!)

Kerosero: Pero, mira! qué mala calidad de video! aparezco muy flaco y pequeño!

Tomono: Ok, compraré una cámara nueva.

Kerosero: Qué era lo otro que me ibas a mostrar?

Tomono: Mira, yo le confeccioné un vestido nuevo a Shaoran, pero como está desmayado no se lo podré dar.

Kerosero: Y yo qué?

Tomono: Ah? Eh... por aquí tengo un moño rosa...

Kerosero: Moño rosa? sí! lo quiero!

Tomono: Toma, póntelo en la cabeza!

Kerosero: Vaya, pero qué bien me veo! tienes unas pestañas postizas? labial? maquillaje?

Y entonces Tomono le dá todo a Kerosero y quedó como una niñita.

Tomono: Vaya! te ves muy bien! creo que de ahora en adelante te llamaré Karo!

Kerosero: Ok, está bien! Ah? qué es esta presencia?

Tomono: Cual presencia?

Kerosero: Ah! tu perrita! ésta era la presencia que yo sentía!

Tomono: Ah, sí! se llama Lola!

Kerosero: Pero qué bonita! y trae un moño rosa en la cabeza igual que yo! Aysssshhhhh! (pero... ahora siento otra presencia... qué será?)

Tomono: Pues qué va a ser! peluche endemoniado y bruto! una Carta Cleo!

Kerosero: Ah, sí! pero... por qué?

Tomono: Mira, aquí tengo un cofre del demonio! pero cada vez que meto la llave ésta...

Kerosero: Rebota?

Tomono: No! cuando intento meterla, el cofre me dice en voz de cántico: "to-mo-no-pe-ro-qué-bru-ta-e-res-no-me-tas-e-sa-lla-ve-a-quí". Y como eso me insulta, me deshonra, me daña mi reputación, entonces no meto la llave.

Kerosero: Sólo por eso?

Tomono: Y es que a ti te gusta que te insulten?

Kerosero: No, pero bueno, creo que se trata de la carta... eh... este... ah, sí! la carta "Protección"!

Tomono: Ay! Karo! creo que cada día empeoras más! en vez de aprender nuevas cosas, se te borra la memoria! cierto?

Kerosero: Entonces de qué carta se trata? de la carta "Pared invisible"? porque de ésa carta sí me acuerdo!

Tomono: Mira Karito, en primer lugar, el cofre del demonio no está protegido por la carta "Protección" como tú la llamas, y en segundo lugar, ni la carta "Protección" ni la de "Pared invisible" existen! no seas ES-TÚ-PI-DO!

Kerosero: Buaaaaaaa! mamá Cleoooooooooooo! mira que esta niña malcriada me está insultando, pegando, estrangulando y está intentando decapitarmeeeeeeeeee! buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tomono: Ya basta! eres un peluche poseído por algún espíritu maligno o qué! mejor pensemos en la forma de sellar la carta!

Kerosero: - medio llorando - Pero primero te...tenemos que descu...cu...cubrir qué carta es.

Tomono: Ya creo saber de qué carta se trata! es la carta "Espejo delgado irrompible rebotador"!

Kerosero: Ay Dios! ayúdame! Mira niña malacarosa, que yo sepa también no existe ninguna carta que tenga un nombre tan largo y menos con ese nombre!

Tomono: Que sí! ésa es!

Kerosero: No! ésa no es!

Tomono: Sí!

Kerosero: No!

Y siguieron durante un largo tiempo... Y como Cleo sabe de todo lo que está pasando, entonces intervino en la discusión!

Tomono: Sí!

Kerosero: No!

Espíritu de Cleo: Criaturas! Criaturas! ya cálmense por favor!

Tomono y Kerosero: - con voz suspirante - Cleo!

Espíritu de Cleo: Sí soy yo, y me enteré de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como veo que los dos son más estúpidos que Johnny Bravo, les diré de qué carta se trata.

Y Tomono y Kerosero salieron corriendo por ver el fantasma de Cleo.

Espíritu de Cleo: Vaya, discutiendo para poder sellar la carta y al final ninguno lo pudo hacer (qué niños más incompetentes! eso les pasa por comer tantos dulces con nicotina!). Lo tendré que hacer yo.

Como saben, el báculo mágico se había quedado donde Shaoran (el cual seguía desmayado), pero Cleo lo hizo aparecer en sus manos como por arte de magia (bueno, en realidad fue magia verdadera, jeje, qué otra cosa sería si es una maga estupenda?)

Espíritu de Cleo: Eres la carta del "Escudo" cierto?

De pronto la carta toma su verdadera apariencia...

Escudo: Sí, soy yo.

Espíritu de Cleo: Carta imbécil! sabías que no debías hacer travesuras! no eres más bruta porque no eres más grande!

Escudo: Otra vez la vieja pelona me está regañando. Bah!

Espíritu de Cleo: Vieja pelona tu abuela! ahora te voy a hacer regresar a tu forma original! carta demoniaca!

Escudo: Bah, vuelve la burra al trigo. Ni modos, me tocará dejarme sellar, al fin y al cabo no soy libre.

Espíritu de Cleo: Ya basta de tu desinterés por todo! REGRESA A LA FORMA HORRIBLE QUE MERECES, CARTA CLEO!

Resulta que la carta Escudo era la carta más desinteresada de todas, no le importaba nada. Y bien, ésta carta ya regresó a su forma original gracias a la propia Cleo. Después...

Tomono: Ah? qué hace esta carta encima de mi cofre del demonio? ah, con que era la carta Escudo, eh?

Kerosero: Ayyyy! yo te lo iba a decir, que era la carta Escudo!

Tomono: Sí, como no! Tú ni siquiera sabes en dónde estás parado!

Kerosero: Pues tú no te quedas atrás, eh?

Tomono: Sígueme insultando y verás!

Kerosero: Y veré qué!

Tomono: Pues que no te voy a mostrar los dos objetos más preciados que tengo dentro del cofre del demonio!

Kerosero: Pues no me los muestres! niña chismosa y fea!

Tomono: Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí!

Kerosero: Pues me voy! adiós!

Tomono: Hasta NUNCA!

Autor: Bueno, las cosas entre los dos no resultaron muy bien que digamos...

Kerosero: Qué dices Autor? resultaron re-mal! una completa catástrofe! fue casi el fin del mundo! buaaaaaa! ahora no tengo amigos en quien confiaaaaaaaar! buaaaaaaa!

Ok, Kerosero regresó donde Shaoran, éste todavía estaba desmayado así que Kerosero con su magia utilizó la carta vuelo y lo llevó de regreso a su casa. Luego, Shaoran preguntó qué había pasado y Kerosero se lo contó todo. Ah... sí! queremos darle unas felicitaciones a Kerosero ya que no durmió sino 2 horas! Muy bien Kerosero!


	12. El día interminable de Shaoran

SHAORAN CARD CAPTORS

**EL DÍA INTERMINABLE DE SHAORAN**

Aquel día en la escuela, se realiza el día de las clases especiales, donde los padres de familia exponen algo sobre su trabajo. Ahora, le toca el turno al papá de Shaoran...

Fujiteja: Hola niños! cómo les vá!

Todos: Y a usted qué le importa! viejo entrometido!

Fujiteja: Vaya! sólo les pregunto cómo les va y me dicen que soy un entrometido?

Todos: Y es que acaso no entendió o qué! hable de una vez y no nos haga perder el tiempo!

Fujiteja: Ok, ok. (cielos! éstos niños están pasando por una crisis mental terrible! ojalá que mi hijo no esté involucrado en esto!)

Todos: AAAYYYY! Ya deje de pensar tanto y hable de una vez o lo tiramos por la ventana!

Fujiteja: YA ME SACARON LA PIEDRA! VAYAN A METERSE CON UNO DE SU TAMAÑO! NIÑOS TARADOS!

Y Fujiteja se fue de la escuela sin haber hablado de su trabajo gracias a los compañeros de clase de Shaoran.

Esa noche, Shaoran estaba dormido en su casa, pero algo extraño pasó, las cornetas que tenía el reloj de la escuela (no tenían campanas, por eso le colocaron cornetas), sonaron justo a las doce de la noche, despertando a toda la ciudad (el sonido de las cornetas era tan terrible, que todos los que vivía alrededor de la escuela quedaron sordos), y sus habitantes comenzaron a quejarse descontroladamente, tanto que, la escuela resultó con ocho demandas, pero Shaoran no le dio mucha importancia.

Al otro día, Shaoran tendría examen de flauta...

Tomono: Shaoran! practicaste para el examen de flauta?

Shaoran: Sí, claro! mira, ya me sé las notas: DO, RE, MI, FA, ehhh... este... SOL, ehhhhh... SI, mmmmmm... LA, yyyyy... RE! listo, ésas son todas las notas!

Tomono: DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, SI, LA, RE? Pero Shaoran, ése es el orden más incorrecto que he oído en el mundo!

Sakotra: Che! Pero qué más podrías esperar de un niño tan menso, tarado e incompetente como él? No hace más que lloriquear todo el día!

Tomono: No le diga así a mi novio! niña horrorosa!

Sakotra: Che! yo le digo como yo quiero a quien se me dé la regalada gana! Y es que acaso ya son noviecitos? Vaya Shaoran, eres un calienta puestos de primera! seguro que después vas a dejar a Tomono por la pervertida y con cara de rinoceronte de Yakita!

Tomono: Shaorancito no es lo que usted piensa! lo que pasa es que usted fue muy mala novia! no lo llamaba, no lo consentía, no le daba nada! para conservar a un novio, hay que darle de todoooooooo!

Sakotra: Che! Vos a mí no me levantas la voz! vete mejor a lloriquear en las piernas de tu torpe madre!

Tomono: CON MI MAMÁ NO SE META! NIÑA BUSCAPLEITOS $·))··$"$"! TOME ESTO! IIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!

Sakotra: Che! Aaaaaaayyyyyyy! USTED A MÍ NO ME LEVANTA LA MANO! ATREVIDA! UUUUAAAAAA!

Tomono: AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! PROFESOOOOOOOORRRRR!

Profesor: Señoritas Leo-i y Daideja! salgan del salón por interrumpir mi clase, pelearse frente a sus compañeros y perturbar la paz! si quieren seguir peleando, vayan al salón de mechonazos! por ahora, han perdido el examen de flauta! niñas jodonas!

Entonces Sakotra y Tomono se fueron al salón de mechonazos para terminar su encuentro. Sakotra resultó con una uña partida, y Tomono resultó con la cara aruñada, los brazos moreteados, el pelo arrancado y un ojo morado también (ya saben, Sakotra practica karate y Tomono no lo hace, es lógico que Sakotra ganara).

Profesor: Joven Shaoran! es su turno de presentar el examen!

Shaoran: Sí! Mire, DO...

Profesor: Pero Shaoran! estás tomando mal la flauta! la mano derecha va abajo y la izquierda arriba! también tienes que taparle el huequito de debajo! niño bruto e incompetente!

Todos: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Shaoran: - medio llorando - Ehhhh... este... sí! DO, RE, MI, SI, DO, LA. LA, FA! listo! qué nota me saqué?

Profesor: Muy bien! muy bien! se sacó un CEROOOOOO! váyase mejor a practicar para la recuperación! me oyó? y no vuelva hasta que no se lo aprenda!

Shaoran: Buuuuuaaaaa! esto es una injusticiaaaaaaa! papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Fujiteja: LLEGÓ EL SUPER-PAPÁ A SALVAR A MI HIJO! Qué te sucede hijo?

Shaoran: Es que el profesor me sacó un CERO en el examen de flauta! y eso que yo hice bien las notas! mira: DO, RE, MI, SI, DO, LA, LA, FA!

Fujiteja: Qué? no, hijo, mira: DO, MI, LA, RE, FA, SOL, SI, WA, KI, ME, TRU, HI, LE, JA! ésas son las notas!

Shaoran: Pero papá! ésas notas que dijiste a lo último no existen!

Profesor: Vaya! de tal palo tal astilla!

Fujiteja: Usted se calla profesor... ehhh... este... cómo es que es su nombre?

Profesor: Qué? llevo dándole clases a su hijo tres años y todavía no se sabe mi nombre? Me llamo Profesor Tarado!

Fujiteja: Ok, Profesor Tarado! ya cállese!

Profesor: Venga y me calla!

Fujiteja: Pues lo callo! tome esto!

Profesor: AGGGGHHHHH! me estoy ahogando! ayúdenme niños lentos!

Pero los alumnos no hacían más que mirar la discusión y gritar "pelea! pelea! pelea!...".

Bueno, esa noche, Shaoran y su familia estaban celebrando en su casa el fin de la temporada de exámenes...

Shaoran: Cielos! este whisky está de pelos! dónde lo conseguiste papi?

Fujiteja: Whisky? jaja! eso no es whisky!

Shaoran: Ah? entonces qué es?

Fujiteja: Es una combinación de orín de pato, con esencia de zorrillo y agua del caño de al lado!

Shaoran: BUAAAAHHHH! QUÉ ASCO! POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? PODRÍA HABERME MUERTO POR TU GRANDÍSIMA CULPA!

Fujiteja: Es que lo había preparado con mucho amor y cariño para ustedes, y por eso no les dije nada, por temor a que lo fueran a botar!

Tuya: Pero si está deliciosa ésta combinación! quiero más! quiero más! dame más!

Fujiteja: Gracias hija de mi corazón! y en cuanto a ti muchachito, vete ahora mismo para tu cuarto! tampoco te gustó el murciélago frito que hice en la cena!

Shaoran: Prefiero morirme de hambre antes que comer uno de tus apestosos platillos!

Fujiteja: YA BASTA! Por eso es que te quiero más a ti Tuya!

Tuya: Gracias papi! ah sí! necesito un adelanto de mi mesada!

Fujiteja: Tu... tu... mesada? ehhh... este... es que no tengo dinero!

Tuya: AAARRRRRGGGG! Tú no me comprendes! me odias! me rechazas!

Fujiteja: No! espera! Buuuuuaaaaa! ahora nadie me quiereeeeee!

Entonces Tuya se va para su cuarto furiosa. Al siguiente día, algo extraño pasa, todo lo que sucedió el día anterior se repite: La pelea entre Tomono y Sakotra, el examen de flauta de Shaoran y la pelea del Profesor Tarado con Fujiteja. Shaoran y Sakotra son los únicos que se percatan de lo que ocurre (ya que los dos tenían poderes mágicos), y deciden ir a la torre del reloj de la escuela en la noche ya que sentían la presencia de una Carta Cleo.

Shaoran: Y... cómo has estado Sakotra?

Sakotra: Che! Pues muchísimo mejor que usted! y... cuándo se va a casar con Tomono?

Shaoran: (ay! y dale!) pues... muy pronto! quieres venir a la fiesta?

Sakotra: Che! Pues con tal de arruinarla, será todo un placer! jeje!

Shaoran: Ja Ja Ja ! qué chistosita resultó la niña! no? por eso es que ya no la quiero! por contar chistes tan malos!

Sakotra: Che! Apuesto a que apenas se case con Tomono, se va a divorciar de ella y a irse con la ridícula de Yakita! cierto?

Shaoran: A Yakita la respetas! tal vez suceda eso pero...

Sakotra: Che! AAAHHHH?

Shaoran: Ay, mire! no me siga atormentando más con sus pendejadas! mejor vayamos a averiguar qué pasa!

Sakotra: Che! Yo? usted irá solo! yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí! yo solo vine a divertirme un poco viendo las payasadas que usted hace a la hora de capturar una carta! jeje!

Shaoran: Pues no necesito de su ayuda! yo puedo solo! siéntese y observe cómo derroto la carta en un santiamén!

Sakotra: Che! Ja ja ja ja! eso lo voy a ver! seguro que sí!

Shaoran: Bah! (bueno, qué hago? ah sí! voy a tratar de llegar a la cima de la torre!) VUELO! jajajaja! carta boba! te voy a atrapar! ... ah? por qué todo se está volviendo tan lento? aaaaaaaaa! q...qué me pasaaaaaa! auxiliooooooooo!

Resulta que la carta que había en el reloj, se dio cuenta de que Shaoran se estaba tratando de acercar y entonces, retrocedió el tiempo unos segundos para evitar que el pudiera llegar...

Shaoran: VUELO! (ah? qué hago aquí abajo y por qué volví a invocar el poder de "Vuelo"? bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa!) jeje! te voy a capturar cartita tonta! ... eh? otra vez? nnnnn...no! otra vez no! noooooooo!

La carta había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, retrocedió el tiempo para que Shaoran no llegara.

Shaoran: VUELO! (un momento, aquí está pasando algo raro! ésa carta demoníaca está devolviendo el tiempo! y... entonces qué hago?)

Sakotra: Che! Vaya! no pudo el bebé! me tocará ayudarlo!

Shaoran: Ya cállate! tú sólo vives para insultar!

Sakotra: Che! No, también vengo para hacerte la vida imposible!

Shaoran: Tengo que idear un plan! tengo que idear uno!

Sakotra: Che! Mejor le ayudo! o si no nunca va a salir de aquí! niño estúpido!

Shaoran: Tú eres una vieja cretina!

Sakotra: Che! Sabe qué? mejor llame a su lindo Kerosero! yo me voy de aquí!

Shaoran: Váyase! no la necesito! desagradecida!

Sakotra: Che! jjmm!

Y Sakotra se fue para su casa.

Shaoran: Ay Dios! pero qué he hecho! Sakotra vuelve! no me dejes solo! me puede robar algún ladrón!

Pero Sakotra no lo escuchó.

Shaoran: Tendré que llamar a Kerosero!

En la casa de Shaoran...

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Kerosero: Aló? quién diablos se atreve a llamar a estas horas de la noche!

Shaoran: Calma! soy yo! y tú, qué haces despierto?

Kerosero: Es que si me duermo me puedes despedir y demandar!

Shaoran: Oh sí! mira, estoy aquí en el colegio tratando de capturar una Carta Cleo!

Kerosero: Y?

Shaoran: Cómo que "y"? necesito tu ayuda pedazo de algodón!

Kerosero: Ok, ok! y qué es lo que hace la carta?

Shaoran: Cada vez que me le acerco volando, devuelve el tiempo!

Kerosero: Ah, ya sé! Se debe tratar de la carta "Reloj"!

Shaoran: UUUUUYYYYY! ésa no es la carta! volvemos a lo mismo de antes Krosero!

Kerosero: Entonces es... la carta "Horario"!

Shaoran: Tampoco! piensa un poquito! sí? qué acaso estás hecho completamente de algodón? hasta tu cerebro? ESCUCHAAAAA! Es la carta "Tiempo"!

Kerosero: Claro! claro! el "Tiempo"!

Shaoran: Sí! claro! clarísimo para ti!

Kerosero: Bueno, pues... haz lo que tu conciencia te diga! es que mi cerebro ya está cansado de pensar todo el día!

Shaoran: Ja! tú piensas en una letra y ya te cansas! en lo único que no te cansas de pensar es en la comida! perezoso!

Kerosero: Sí! y hablando de comida, voy a ir ahora mismo a la nevera a comerme un pedazo de pastel!

Shaoran: Pero si comiste hace media hora carne en bistec!

Kerosero: Adiós! te dejo por ahora!

Teléfono: TUUUUUUUU, TUUUUUUUU, TUUUUUUUU... (ocupado)

Shaoran: Krosero? KROSEROOOOOO! CONTESTAAAAAAAA! bah, ése peluche no hace más que comer y dormir todo el santo día!

Entonces Shaoran trató de pensar en un plan e ideó uno! Se trata de que va a subir a la torre caminando para que la carta no se dé cuenta. Arriba de la torre...

Shaoran: Aja! pero... si eres un anciano decrépito!

Entonces la carta Tiempo trató de escapar, pero...

Shaoran: VUELO! voy por ti carta escurridiza!

Tiempo: Alas cortas y estúpidas! vuelen más rápido! mi ama Cleo nos creó deformes!

Shaoran: Te tengo!

Tiempo: NOOOO! NO ME VOY A DEJAR! NIÑO ENTROMETIDO!

Shaoran: Por si no lo sabías, yo soy el nuevo "Card Captor" de este país! y tú, sólo eres un monstruito que vive en una carta!

Tiempo: YA DÉJAME IR! TE DOY LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS!

Shaoran: Ah? lo que yo quiera? eeehhhh... quiero muchos dulces con sabor a bicarbonato de sodio!

Tiempo: Qué? pero si sólo tengo de naranja, uva y fresa! se supone que ésos son los sabores preferidos de los pequeños mocosos como tú!

Shaoran: No, si no tienes dulces con sabor a bicarbonato de sodio, te sello!

Tiempo: No, no tengo.

Shaoran: Ah, bueno. "REGRESA A LA FORMA HORRIBLE QUE MERECES! CARTA CLEO!"

Y el Tiempo regresó a ser carta.

Shaoran: Ja! siempre lo he dicho! los ancianos con alas cortas y lentas son una verdadera molestia para el mundo! jeje!

Bueno, Shaoran capturó una nueva carta sin ayuda de nadie. Vas muy bien Shaoran, con noviasgos catastróficos, exámenes perdidos y fracasos a la hora de pedir ayuda, pero has capturado todas las cartas que has tenido que capturar (aunque a veces te retrasas en capturar alguna, jeje!).


End file.
